What Happened To Me?
by Kry XIII
Summary: Tyson and Max Get a spell book. What happens when they decide to try it out? And on Kai of all people? And what happens when they mix up two spells? I'm attempting humor...tell me how horrible it is. After a week, here's chapter 25!
1. We Got Spells and You're Just Jealous!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters...if I did....I would be one happy person...but I don't....

enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: We Got A Spell Book and You Are So Jealous!

It started out as a normal day for the Blade Breakers. They were all just sitting in the living room watching TV after practice, except for Kai of course, who had gone off to his room. Tyson was laying on the couch, feet on the back and head hanging over touching the floor. Max was standing on his head, or at least attempting to. Kenny was typing away at Dizzi, designing new attack rings, and Rei was sitting in the recliner reading a small book.

"I'm bored." Tyson said for the fifteenth time that day in under ten minutes.

"I am too." Max replied, also for the fifteenth time in under ten minutes.

"Then find something to do." Kenny tried to reason for the fifteenth time in under, you've guessed it, ten minutes.

Rei sighed, tired of hearing the same conversation over and over again. "Fine! I will give you something to do."

Tyson and Max perked up quickly, looking up at Rei. "What?! What is it?!" they said in unison.

"I hear you both talking all the time about how much you love those magicians on TV and how much you want to do magic. So, I went out and bought a spell book for you guys. I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow before we left for the airport for the tournament, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Rei explained as he closed the dark purple book he had been reading and handed it to Tyson.

Tyson and Max both gazed at the book in aw before they jumped up and tackled Rei to the floor.

"Thanks Rei! You're the best!" Max laughed.

"Yeah! You're awesome!" Tyson chuckled before jumping on the couch to start reading.

Max sat beside him, eager to see. Both boys were instantly entranced in the books words. Spells of all sorts were explained throughout the book. Small spells such as meditation, levitating small objects, and even keeping someone quiet or making them talk were listed. Even big spells like levitating big objects such as furniture and people, love potions, and even an aging spell could be found in the small book. The speaking spell caught their attention.

"The user of this spell can make any person they desire stay silent or start talking. Is there secrets you want to hear or is the person talking non-stop? Either way this is the spell to use. The spell will last until the caster reverses the spell." Tyson read aloud.

"Awesome! We should so try this!" Max laughed, eager to test the spell.

"Yes! But on who?" Tyson scratched his chin to think before he smirked. "What about Kai?"

Max laughed. "Sure! If you feel like dying today!"

"We won't die! He's probably asleep! Come on!" Tyson urged.

"Fine! Let's do it!" Max jumped up from his seat and began walking upstairs, Tyson close behind him.

"I'm not going to help you if he tries to kill you." Rei called to them, trying to find something to watch.

The boys ignored him and continued to climb the stairs. Quietly they opened the door to Kai's room. Keeping as silent as possible, they tiptoed over to Kai's bed. Tyson looked over at Max, nodding his head slightly. Max nodded back and began chanting the spell.

"Dark as night and light as day, I'll slowly take your breath away."

Tyson soon took over. "To the past, your soul will be. No longer your little sanctity."

Max resumed chanting. "Tell your sins of what you've done. No longer will your soul be shunned."

Tyson again took over. "Close your eyes and go to sleep. Waking up will be a dream."

Both of them began chanting. "Your beating heart will soon slow down. Your lungs, submerged, will start to drown. Now wake this day at twelve tonight. Your heart and soul will soon be light. Since your soul is so defiled. Tell me everything dear child."

They waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Sighing, they turned around and walked out of the door and down the stairs.

"Reeeeeiii!" Tyson whined. "It didn't work!"

"Yeah!" Max sniffled. "It's not fair!"

Rei smiled sypathetically. "Maybe it'll work next time." he reassured them even though he didn't believe it.

"You really think so Rei?" Max asked, looking up hopefully.

"Of course I do Max. Now you and Tyson hurry up and go eat before it gets cold."

"FOOD!!" Tyson cheered, running to the kitchen.

Rei smiled and shook his head before walking upstairs to get Kai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review yo!!! you know you want to!!!!


	2. Why Am I So Little!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything related to it...le sigh...

Chapter 2: Why Am I So Little?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson, Max, and Kenny were happily eating when Rei walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Kai?" Kenny asked.

"He's still asleep. He wouldn't wake up." Rei replied.

"Hm. Strange." Kenny shrugged and continued eating.

After the four teens were finished eating, Tyson decided they should go to the movies.

"Come on guys! You know you want to!" Tyson urged.

"Ok, ok! We'll go Tyson." Rei said giving in. Writing a quick note in case Kai woke up, Rei grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, followed by the others.

"So what are we going to go see?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. Something scary!" Tyson replied.

"How about Fading Away?" Kenny suggested.

"You mean where the woman think's people will forget her so she goes on a killing spree?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one." Kenny answered.

"I say yes!" Max cheered.

"Me too!" Tyson agreed.

"Then it's settled." Rei ended the discussion.

Tyson and Max went ahead to find them all seats while Rei bought the tickets, popcorn, and drinks. Kenny stayed with Rei to help him carry all the items. They then went to the movie to find Tyson and Max to begin watching the movie.

"That was so awesome!" Tyson yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I know! I can't believe she hung all of those people!" Max said pretending to hang himself.

"Yeah and when she shot that one chick! That was so freaky!" Tyson laughed. "Can you imagine that actually happening?!"

Rei rolled his eyes at the other two and smiled. They got so interested in everything so easily. He unlocked the door and the first thing he heard was the TV. Glancing at the clock over the stove, it was 12:23 am. He frowned slightly. He had said in the note they would be back before 11:30. Kai was probably pissed. He walked into the living room as the other walked towards their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Kai?" he asked quietly in case the captain was asleep.

Rei jumped slightly when he heard a voice coming from the couch. He tiptoed over to the couch and looked over only to see a small lump under the blanket. Curious, he pulled the blanket away from the lump only to see a small child. Frowning a kneeled in front of the kid. He gasped as the little boy looked up at him. He had two toned hair and crimson red eyes.

"Kai?" he asked in disbelief.

The boy nodded, glaring at the floor and crossing his arms.

"What happened to you?" he asked, picking the little Kai up.

Rei frowned as Kai tensed.

"Put me down." Kai growled although it had no effect seeing as Kai's voice was so high from being a child.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just as confused as you are." he said, holding Kai at eye level.

Kai growled but said nothing.

"What happened?" Rei asked again.

Kai shrugged. "I just woke up and I didn't know where I was."

"Do you remember eating something? Maybe it could be an allergic reaction." Rei suggested even though he knew that was highly impossible.

Kai gave him a look of disbelief before shaking his head. "No. I doubt that."

Rei sighed before his eyes widened. "Maybe their spell worked..."

Kai glared up at him. "What spell and who's they?"

Rei bite his lip. "Uh...no one..."

Kai sighed. Yawning, he cuddled up to Rei's chest, falling asleep.

Rei smiled softly. Kai was acting just like himself, but also like a kid. Maybe the spell messed with his head. Rei glanced at the clock again. It was already 1:43 am. They had been talking for more than an hour. Sighing, he put Kai in his own room before he walked across the hall to his.


	3. Why Did I Say That?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade or the characters...and that's not gonna change any time soon...

Chapter 3: Why Did I Say That?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei awoke to a small movement beside him. Groaning, he opened his eyes before quickly shutting them from the bright sun. Peaking his eyes open he looked down and saw a mess of two toned blue hair. Smiling slightly, he turned towards the small body and closed his eyes to get in a little more sleep. He had a feeling that with Kai being a child, there would be no practice today. Or maybe there would be. Kai was still Kai after all.

"Stop moving." said a small, high pitched voice.

Looking down again, Rei saw the tired red eyes of Kai. Glancing at the alarm clock he sighed. He had to get up any way to make breakfast for everyone. So much for more sleep. Easily getting over Kai, he stepped off the bed. Grabbing his clothes, he walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After the nearly impossible task of brushing and wrapping his hair, he was ready for the day. Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed Kai following him. In fact, Kai was holding onto his pant leg with a death grip. That made Rei want to laugh, but he settled for a small smile. So much like a child.

When he reached the kitchen, he turned around and picked Kai up, sitting him on the counter. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed the eggs, butter, orange juice, and milk. He put everything on the counter beside Kai.

"Don't let the eggs fall." Rei said as he walked to the pantry to get the cereal and pancake mix.

Walking back to the counter, he placed the news items with the others before he grabbed a few pans and bowls. Turning the stove, he turned the burners on. Placing the pans on the burners, he cracked a few eggs to begin cooking them. Then he started to mix the pancake batter. After pouring the mix in the other pan, he placed bread in the toaster to make some toast.

"What do you want to eat?" Rei asked the small child beside him.

"Just some toast and coffee." Kai replied, staring at the wall.

Rei put some coffee blend in the coffee maker and added the water. Rei continued to cook breakfast while Kai sat on the counter, staring at the wall.

"What's cooking?!" Tyson called, bouncing into the kitchen followed by a hyper Max.

"Who's th--is that Kai?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Whoa. I think it is." Tyson answered. "Unless he had a kid and we didn't know about it until now."

"Tyson, I suggest you shut up or I'll have you running laps around the park until it's time to leave for the airport." Kai growled.

Tyson laughed. "Your voice is so high!"

"Tyson! Do you know what this means?!" Max said amazed.

Tyson quickly caught on. "Our spell worked!"

The two boys cheered as Kai jumped down from the counter. "So it was you two?!" Kai glared at the two.

Tyson and Max looked down at Kai. He didn't even reach their waist.

"Normally, I would listen to you. But you're so small, your glare is actually kind of cute." Tyson commented.

"Tyson's right. It is." Max agreed.

"Cute? Let's see how cute I am when I burn this place down with you two in it!" Kai threatened as he jumped at Tyson.

Tyson easily caught the small boy, holding him away from his face. Kai continued to try and punch and kick Tyson, but his arms and legs were to short. After a few minutes Kai crossed his arms and glared. "I hate you."

"Really?" Tyson asked, faking a look of hurt. It didn't really bother him. He heard it all the time. But hearing it from a little Kai was kind of funny.

"No." came the small reply.

Tyson was taken aback. "You don't hate me?"  
Kai looked just as surprised as he did. "No, I don't hate you."

Tyson burst out laughing. "Now this is just great."

Kai growled again, trying to get down. When he found he couldn't, he smirked.

"What are you sm--ow!" Tyson screeched as Kai bit him. He quickly put him down, backing away from him a few steps. "Cannibalistic much?!"

Kai's smirk only got bigger. "You should've put me done."

Rei picked Kai up and put him on the counter again. "Don't bite." he scolded.

"Sorry." Kai replied. He covered his mouth quickly, surprised at the small apology.

"What spell did you use on him Ty?" Rei asked curiously.

"This one." Tyson grabbed the book off the table and flipped to the page, pointing at the spell to show Rei.

"No, that's not it." Max interjected. "Well half of it's right, but the other half was this one." Max took the book and flipped to the page.

"You mixed the spells..." Rei said disbelievingly before sighing. "You do realize that's not a good thing right?"

"Well I thought we were doing the aging spell." Max replied.

"And I thought we were doing the speaking spell." Tyson countered.

"Well the only way it can be reversed is if it wears off by itself." Rei explained.

"You mean I'm stuck like this?!" Kai yelled, standing up on the counter, hands fisted.

Rei sighed. "Looks like it. Sorry Kai."

Kai sat back down and looked dejectedly at the floor.

"So Kai," Tyson started, smirking.

Kai looked up at him, then to Max who was right beside him, also wearing a smirk of his own.

"What do you think of us?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!! and tell me what you think!! you don't have to sugar coat any details!!


	4. Chibi Kai plus Caffeine equals Hyperness

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any thing related to it...like I've said in chpt's 1-3....

Chapter 4: Chibified Kai+caffeine=hyperness

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of us?"

Kai tried to stop himself but he couldn't. "Tyson, I think you're a good blader. And Max, you're defense is awesome." Kai bit his lip and glared at the floor.

"I like this spell." Tyson commented. "What about...Kenny?"  
"Kenny's really intelligent for a kid his age. Without him, our blades wouldn't be nearly as good as they are." Kai bit his lip harder. Everything was just coming out. He never wanted to tell his team what he really thought of them. That would make him seem soft.

"So what about Rei?" Tyson continued, eager to see what he thought about the last member of their team.

Kai's eyes widened. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and covered his mouth so his reply came out as total gibberish.

"What was that Kai?" Max urged.

"M mmm mmm." Kai mumbled again, refusing to move his hands.

"Still didn't catch that." Tyson and Max giggled.

"Guys stop it." Rei ordered. "Kai, you don't have to answer."

Kai sighed with relief. He didn't have the urge to say it any more. He was going to kill Tyson and Max.

"Fine." Tyson sighed as he grabbed the plate of cooked pancakes and sat at the table. Max soon followed with a bowl of cereal and toast.

Rei leaned in front of Kai and softly cleaned the blood off his lip with a wet napkin. "Here's your coffee Kai." Rei said, handing Kai the coffee cup after he was finished.

"Thanks." he mumbled taking the glass. He had to hold the glass with two hands seeing as they were so small. After taking a small sip, he grabbed a piece of toast. Taking a little bite, he sat in complete silence as he ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone went out back for practice. Tyson and Max were at the dish, getting ready to launch their blades.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" Tyson and Max launched their blades as Rei called the count down.

"Come on Dragoon! Show him what you've got!" Tyson urged his blade.

"Don't let him win Draciel!" Max ordered as Dragoon almost hit Draciel.

Tyson smirked. "Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!"

Max growled slightly. "Draciel! Gravity Control!"

Max was to late. Dragoon hit Draciel hard, knocking the blade out of the ring.

"The winner! Tyson!" Rei called.

"Nice battle Max! I wouldn't have been able to beat you if Draciel had used Gravity Control a second sooner."

Max smiled. "Thanks Tyson, but next time, the battle's mine!" The boys shook on it before laughing.

"Ok." Kenny said, typing the stats on Dizzi. "Rei, Kai. You're up."

"Ok. Kai are you," Rei started before trailing of. "ready...?"

Kai looked up at Rei with a huge smile on his face. "YES!" he screamed jumping up from his spot.

"Kai are you ok?" Rei asked having never seen Kai so bouncy before.

"Yes of course I am Rei. Why wouldn't I be Rei?" he said quickly before he became silent, his eyes becoming big with amazement. "Look at the birdie." he said slowly, pointing at the bird in the tree.

"Little Kai and caffeine do not mix." Max said as they glanced at the bird before turning back to Kai, only to find him gone.

"Kai?" Rei called. "Where did you go?" When he didn't get an answer, he started to get worried. "Guys, where did he go?"

"I'll give you one guess." Kenny said as he pointed towards the tree, or better yet, Kai.

The others turned around to see Kai trying to climb the tree. "He's just like a kid." Tyson said as Rei went running to the tree. Looking up, he frowned. "Kai! Get down here!" Rei called up to him. "You're going to get hurt!"

"No!" Kai whined. "I have to get the birdie!" He continued climbing higher, trying to reach the small red bird at the top of the tree. He yelped as his foot slipped, but he grabbed onto a nearby tree branch. Determined, he continued climbing higher until he was almost by the little bird.

"He's just like a kid." Tyson said again as he watched Kai try to catch the bird.

Kai smirked as he saw the bird, it's small, feathery back turned towards him. Kai counted to three in his head before he jumped. As soon as he did though, the bird flew away. Kai growled slightly and tried to grab the branch, but his hands slipped and he started falling. Looking down, he saw how far down the ground was. His eyes widened and he began to scream. As the ground got closer and closer, he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead he landed in the arms of Rei.

"My God Kai! Don't do that again!" Rei scolded as he held Kai tightly. "Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry Rei." Kai sniffled as he buried his face in Rei's chest, fisting his tiny hands in Rei's shirt.

"It's like he's not even Kai anymore." Max commented as he, Tyson, and Kenny stared at Kai and Rei.

"Now are you ok?" Rei asked softly, as he rocked Kai trying to calm him down. Kai nodded his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Laying his head against Rei's chest, he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Rei smiled softly at his sleeping face before gently kissing his cheek. Carrying the sleeping child inside, Rei left the other three to stare completely confused at what was happening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!!! reviews are nice and keep me going!!! flames are welcome too!!! but I like the nice constructive one's that build up my self esteem!! thanks!!! and hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	5. I Hate You

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade and I never will....

Chapter 5: I Hate You

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson, Max, and Kenny were inside watching TV. Tyson was on the floor, Max was sitting on the couch, and Kenny was sitting in the chair, typing away at Dizzi.

"Who would have thought Kai could act like that." Tyson commented, thinking over what just happened moments ago.

"I know!" Max agreed. "I cant believe that he actually climbed a tree just to get a bird! I never thought he would do that, even as a kid!"

Rei walked in the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Max.

"So how's Kai?" Max asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"He's still asleep." Rei answered before a small smile formed on his lip. "He looks so adorable sleeping."

"We are talking about Kai, right Rei?" Tyson said, a look of amusement on his face.

"Yes Tyson, and no I haven't lost my mind." Rei laughed quietly, rolling his eyes at Tyson's childishness.

Not buying it, Tyson suddenly stood up. "I have got to see this for myself. It's really hard to believe you." Tyson said as he walked towards the stairs before calling for Max. "Come on Max! Lets go see this for ourselves!"

Max jumped up and laughed. "You coming Kenny?" he asked as he ran after Tyson.

"I guess." Kenny responded, climbing off the chair and following Max and Tyson to Kai's room. Rei just shook his head. Was it really that hard of a concept for them to grasp? "Just be quiet and don't wake him up!" Rei called after them before heading off to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

The three teens made their way to their chibi captains room. Putting his finger over his lips to silent the other two, Tyson slowly pushed open the door. "Dizzi got a camera?" he whispered, motioning to Kenny's trusted bit beast and laptop. When he received and nod from the smaller boy, Tyson smirked and made his way to the bed, closely followed by Max and Kenny.

Kenny got his laptop ready to take the picture as the tip toed to the bed. Holding the laptop up, all three boys paused. They couldn't believe their eyes. There was Kai, asleep like any normal little five year old child, only this was Kai and so, hard to believe. He was curled up into a little ball and was laying on his side, one small hand clutching the sheet and the other was balled up in a tiny little fist near his teeny little mouth. He was also snoring so softly, it was almost inaudible.

Taking the picture quickly before Kai woke up, Kenny lightly tugged on Tyson and Max's sleeves.

"We should go before we wake him up." Kenny said as he started walking out of the room. Tyson and Max followed shortly.

"He is never going to live this down." Tyson snickered as they walked downstairs.

"That's cold Ty!" Max giggled beside him as they walked into the kitchen.

"Look at the picture we got Rei!" Tyson chuckled, motioning to Kenny's laptop. Kenny already had the picture brought up and turned it towards Rei. Rei took a look at the picture and smiled softly. It really was an adorable sight.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Kai grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Looking up at the chair at the table he growled slightly before attempting to jump in it. Growling again that he couldn't reach, he kicked the chair before mumbling "stupid chair." That just made Tyson and Max laugh harder. Max slammed his head on the table, holding his sides at a sad attempt to stop while Tyson fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Kai just stared at the confused. "Alright then." he muttered before glancing up at Rei in a silent plea for help.

Rei bent down and picked him up, sitting him on the chair. Kai growled and glared at the table which was still above his head. Pouting, he leaned back and grumbled, crossing his arms to show how angry he was at the high table. Rei, feeling slight pity for the chibi turned team captain, picked him up and sat him on the table. Tyson and Max, having finally stopped laughing, had gone into another hysterical fit of laughter. It was just so funny to them to see the 'Almighty Kai Hiwatari' get beat by a kitchen table.

"It's not funny!" Kai yelled, glaring at the two laughing teens.

"No!" Tyson laughed, "It's hysterical."

"I can't breathe!" Max shrieked as he tried to stop laughing but to no avail.

Before anyone could blink, Kai launched his tiny self at Tyson. He started kicking and screaming at Tyson. Tyson yelped as he and Kai fell backwards in the chair, hitting the floor hard.

"Kai! Stop!" he yelled as Kai continued his assault. Max ran to the fridge while Rei went to pull Kai off of Tyson. Easily picking the small boy up, he held him away from his face in case Kai turned on him.

"Rei! Let go now!" Kai ordered, kicking and clawing to get away from Rei. "He is dead!"

"Kai! Look what I've got." Max called, traces of laughter still in his voice.

Kai glanced over at Max and paused, eyes widening as he saw the chocolate candy bar in Max's hands.

"Do you want it Kai?" Max asked teasingly, waving the candy bar around a little.

"Uh huh." Kai said quietly as he eyed the candy. Reaching towards the candy bar, he started struggling again. "Rei! Put me down!" he whined, wanting the chocolate.

"Fine." Rei said as he placed the boy on the floor. Kai wasted no time in walking towards Max, eyes never leaving the chocolate treat in his hands. He stood right in front of Max, arms outstretched for the candy bar.

"What do you say?" he teased, holding the sweet right out of Kai's reach.

"Please?" Kai said, giving Max the puppy eyes.

Max tried to contain his laughter as he handed little Kai the chocolaty treat. Kai smiled a huge smile before walking to Rei to sit at his feet. Trying to open the candy bar proved to be a complicated task. Growling, he resorted to tearing the wrapper off with his teeth.

"Just think Tyson," Max said. "that could have been your face."

"I know." he replied, looking at the poor treat being devoured by Kai. "That was my candy bar too."

"It's ok Ty. It was for a good cause." Max said, patting Tyson on the shoulder.

"At least we still have that picture." Tyson beamed. "Payback Kai, payback." he said with an evil grin.

Kai, having heard him, turned toward him with an innocent look. Little bits of chocolate were smeared around his face, giving him an even cuter more innocent look. "What was that Tyson?" he asked innocently, no traces of malice could be found in his voice. "What's payback?

Tyson smirked. "This is payback!" Tyson gloated without thinking. Taking Kenny's laptop, he brought up the picture of Kai sleeping. Instantly, Kai's face dropped and he regained his normal attitude.

"Tyson." he seethed.

Tyson looked up just as Kai tackled him for the second time that day. Sitting on Tyson's stomach and smashing the candy bar in Tyson's face, Kai felt pleased with himself. Jumping off of Tyson, Kai walked out of the living room and began the nearly impossible task of climbing the stairs.

"Stupid little, small, tiny, weak, incapable body." could be heard as the chibified captain made his way upstairs with loads of difficulty. "I hate you Tyson." was the last thing the other boys heard before Kai finally made it to the top of the staircase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really really really love reviews!!! It's so simple!! click the lil button and tell me what you think!! If you do, Chibi Kai will be happy!!

Chibi Kai: no, I wont...

WHAT EVER!!! please review?? *puppy eyes* besides, I did good!! This is the longest chapter so far!!


	6. Where Did You Go?

Disclaimer: Me + Beyblade = no own!!! ^-^ also I don't own Black Jack (Card Game...more like poker...), Jolly Ranchers, Gum, Lollipops, or any other candy mentioned in this (and the previous chapter my bad!!) chapter!!!

This Chapter is dedicated to MintCa for the awesome idea found in this chapter!!!

Chapter 6: Where Did You Go?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tyson was finished cleaning the chocolate off of his face, he and Max decided to play Black Jack.

"I'll raise you two jolly ranchers and a tootsie roll." Max said, trying to keep a straight face but failing horribly seeing as he was smiling and bouncing in his chair.

"Fine. Then I'll raise you one crunch and three pieces of bubble gum." Tyson smirked, sliding the candy in the middle.

"Ok. What did you get?" Max questioned as he waited to see what Tyson had.

"nineteen." Tyson said proudly, putting his cards down so Max could see.

Max smiled happily as he said, "twenty! I beat you again!"

"No way! That's like..add the seven, carry the two, divide by nine, times twelve, subtract the pie," he mumbled before screaming, "A LOT!"

Max smiled and took the jack pot in the middle. "Looks like you're all out of candy Ty!" Max pointed out.

"No." Tyson said in a dead serious voice. "I still have this!" he stated, holding up a lollipop.

"Fine." Max smiled as he put two jolly ranchers in the middle again while Tyson put his last resort in. Passing out the cards, the boys got right back into their game.

Kenny was, of course, typing on his laptop. Of course, creating new attack rings was his specialty. Looking over the stats from the bladers practices, he could design the perfect attack ring for their blades. Currently, he was working on Max's Draciel.

Rei was just sitting in the chair, looking at the ceiling, completely lost in thought. Thinking over the days events made him slightly worried. Sure it was cute that Kai was acting like a child, well sometimes at least, but it was also terrifying. What if he ran off and got lost, or someone kidnapped him, or worse. What if he got lost, then someone kidnapped him, then he was killed? A look of panic replaced Rei's once peaceful expression. He quickly glanced at the stairs before he jumped up and dashed up them. Knocking softly on Kai's door he patiently waited for an answer. When he received none, his thoughts from a few seconds ago hit him full force. Forcing open the door, he peered inside, sighing with relief at seeing the small captain curled up in his bed asleep. Smiling softly at the sleeping Kai, he quietly closed the door and walked back down stairs.

"I win again!" could be heard as Max laughed and Tyson grumbled. "You have nothing Tyson! Nothing!"

"That's so not fair!" Tyson complained.

Rei walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. "Guys, we have two hours before we have to leave for the airport. Did you pack everything?"

"Nope!" Max replied giggling.

"Not at all!" Tyson answered as he stole a jolly rancher from Max.

"I saw that Ty!" Max shouted, although he was still smiling.

"Guys, go pack your stuff." Rei ordered. "Last time you didn't have all your stuff ready and we missed the plane."

"Fine." the boys sighed as the stood up and walked to their rooms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been an hour and a half and Max and Tyson were finally packed and ready.

"See Rei? We still have half an hour." Tyson commented, pointing at the clock.

"Yeah, which means you have half an hour to do what ever." he answered as he finished washing the dishes. he took a step back to put the plates away when his foot hit something and he started to fall. Quickly flipping, he caught himself on his hands and came face to face with Kai. "Kai? When did you wake up?"

"When I heard those stupid sugar high annoying little--"

"Ok, I get the point." Rei cut in, smiling slightly as he stood up. Picking Kai up, Rei set him on the counter like normal.

"Anyway, they woke me up when they were screaming about what to take. I felt like they were screaming right in my ear." Kai complained as he leaned his head against the wall.

Rei grabbed an asprin and a glass of water. "Here." he said as he handed them to Kai.

"Thanks." Kai said, swallowing the aspprin and water. "We should really get going."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go get the others." Rei said as hi picked up Kai and carried him out of the kitchen.

"No! Put me down!" Kai ordered, glaring up at Rei.

Rei just smiled and did as he was told. "Now come on." He said as he went to Tyson's room. "Tyson, Max, come on. We're leaving."

"Yes!" Tyson shouted as he jumped up from his place on his bed, carelessly discarding the comic he had been reading.

Max, having heard the little conversation, came out of nowhere. Grabbing Tyson's arm, he grabbed their stuff and ran outside. Rei smiled and followed them out. "Come on Kenny!" he called as he and Kai walked out the door.

A BBA bus was there within a few minutes to take them to the airport. The ride wasn't long and they were there within a couple of minutes. Stepping out of the bus, they all grabbed their things and walked off to find their plane.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny were talking non-stop about what they were going to do as soon as they got to Canada while Rei and Kai stayed slightly behind just looking around. Kai stopped as they passed by a gift shop, his eyes widening slightly. A small stuffed animal had caught his eye. His childish instincts took over and he immediately ran into the store to get it. After a few minutes in the store, he had finally gotten his stuffed animal. It was a simple, small, white tiger with green strips instead of black. It had reminded him of Driger and so, had wanted to get it. When he walked out of the gift shop, he looked around. He couldn't find Rei or the other Bladebreakers anywhere.

"Rei?" he called, looking around at the unfamiliar people. "Rei?

He took a couple of steps into the crowd, looking up at the faces of the people. Some looked down at him with confusion and sympathy in their eyes while others didn't even both to spare him a glance.

Becoming more nervous by the second, he continued his search for the others.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Rei had looked down to make sure Kai was still there only to see he was gone.

"Kai?" he said as he looked around him and the others. "Kai?!" he called louder, a few people looking over at him to see what he was shouting about.

The other three bladers ahead of him turned towards him, noticing the panic and fear clearly on his face and that Kai was missing. Instantly becoming worried, Tyson went one way, Max went another, while Kenny stayed with Rei.

"Rei, calm down." Kenny said, trying to calm the hysterical teen. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Rei screamed hysterically, receiving more stares from passerby's. "How do you expect me to calm down?! Kai's not here, he's out there! He could be getting kidnapped or raped or killed or all three!"

"I'm sure that's not happening Rei." Kenny tried to assure him. Keeping up with Rei was difficult especially since he was running and had longer legs than him, but he did his best.

"Kai! Where are you?" Rei called, pushing past people, not caring if they fell or yelled at him.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai kept looking for the others, even going as far as to try and climb the little potter trees along the walls. When that didn't help, he went back in the crowd and tried calling for them again.

"Rei! Tyson!" he called, a small waver in his voice. "Max! Kenny!"

Someone accidentally hit the stuffed tiger out of Kai's hands. When Kai bent down to retrieve his fallen toy, someone didn't see him and they tripped over him, sprawling to the floor. The older man glared down at Kai, obviously angry.

"Watch where you're going brat!" the man yelled right in his face as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Kai closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Suck it up." the man sneered as he turned his back and walked away.

Kai sniffled again and wiped his eyes, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks. He clutched his toy tightly in his arms so he didn't drop it again and made his way to a nearby bench. Crawling on top of it proved to be difficult, but he still made it up. Looking around once more, he didn't see anyone he recognized. He tried to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks, but he couldn't. He buried his face in his toy tiger, feeling completely hopeless, afraid, and alone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you seen a little boy? Two-toned blue hair, red eyes? Long white scarf, can't miss it?" Rei asked as he ran up to yet another person walking by.

"No, I'm sorry." the woman said. "I hope you find him."

Rei was starting to feel sick. Where could Kai have gotten off to? Running up to other people, he asked the same question, pleading them to say yes in his mind. After receiving a few more no's, he finally got a hit.

"Uh, yeah. I saw a little boy that sounds like that on a bench over there." the woman said, pointing towards the wall on the other side of the building.

"Thank you!" Rei practically screamed as he hugged her quickly before he ran off.

The woman stood there for a few moments, completely shocked.

"He's just...happy." Kenny panted as he ran past her, still trying to catch up to Rei.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai felt more afraid by the second. Where was Rei? Why hadn't he found him yet? And why was there a guy coming straight towards him. Kai looked on either side of him, but saw no one else.

"Hey little boy." the guy said in a creepy sounding voice. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

Kai bit his lip and nodded.

"Aw, stop crying." he cooed, coming closer to Kai.

Kai nodded again and wiped his eyes.

"Smile." the guy said, lightly touching Kai's cheek.

Kai flinched slightly, but forced a small smile. "Do you know where Rei is?"

The man smirked. "Yeah. I know exactly where he is."

Kai smiled and jumped off the bench. "Where?" Kai asked eagerly. "Can you tell me?"

The man's smirk got bigger. "Yeah. Just follow me." he said, taking Kai's hand.

Kai clutched his tiger tightly to avoid dropping him, and followed the man, happy he'd finally be able to get back with the others.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Rei searched frantically around the bench, even going as far as to search around the potted plants.

Turning to Kenny, who had finally caught up, he started freaking out. "Where is he?! She said he was here! SHE SAID HE WAS HERE!" Rei screamed.

"Rei! Calm down before you have a panic attack!" Kenny advised, worried about not only his missing captain, but his hysterical friend.

Rei was breathing hard and shaking badly. His eyes were darting around, trying to find any trace of Kai,when he saw it. Jumping up and running towards the small object, he quickly picked it up. It was Kai's scarf. He had been there! Suddenly everything seemed to freeze. He could have sworn he'd heard a small scream.

Rei ran towards where he thought the sound came from. Maybe he was just imagining it since no one else seemed to hear it, but he was desperate. Running faster, he was determined to find the source of the scream.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai looked up at the man, fear clear in his eyes. What was going on? Why did the man hit him? Why did he try to tear his clothes off? Wasn't he supposed to be helping him?

"Aw, what's wrong now?" he mocked, smirking at the shaking boy at his feet.

"You said you'd bring me to Rei! Where's Rei?!" Kai cried, trying not to cry.

"Did I really say that?" the man said, faking a look of surprise. "I don't remember."

The man slowly stalked closer to Kai who back up against the wall. Clutching his tiger close to his small body, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see what the man would do to him. Suddenly the man let out a pained yell and then there was a heavy thud.

"Kai?" said the voice he had been wanting to hear.

Looking up quickly, Kai immediately saw Rei.

"R-rei?" he whimpered, a slight waver in his voice.

"Kai!" Rei said, pulling Kai into his arms and crushing him in a hug. "Don't ever wonder off again! Do you hear me?"  
"I'm sorry Rei!" Kai apologized, crying into Rei's shoulder.

Rei softly rubbed Kai's back. "You're ok now. You're safe."

Kai peaked over Rei's shoulder and saw the man. His nose was bleeding and he had a light bruise forming over his temple. Kai sniffled again and buried his face in Rei's shoulder. Rei carried him out of the small room they were in so they could go find the other three. Rei and Kai both had never felt so relieved in their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Good, bad, awesome, horrible? Send me those reviews so I know!! and ideas are appreciated!!!


	7. Are You Mad At Me?

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Beyblade. If I did....it wouldn't be the great anime and manga it is today...and that would be bad...

This Chapter is dedicated to Miako6 for pointing out a very important detail that I should have included, but didn't, in the last chapter!

Anyway here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 7: Are You Mad At Me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sat in his seat on the plane and glared out the window. Thinking back to right after he found Kai really made him angry.

**Flashback:**

**Rei walked quickly around, looking for cop or security guard. Either would do. He had to tell them about what had happened. He looked down at the small boy in his arms. He was still shaking, but it wasn't as bad as a few moments ago. Tears still filled his eyes, but only a few escaped at a time.**

**Finally, he found a police officer in one of the many corners of the building, watching all the people walk by, making sure nothing happened. Rei started walking towards him.**

**"Officer!" he called, trying to get his attention. "I need some help!"  
The officer looked over at Rei, seeing the teen's serious expression and the small, shivering child in his arms. "What's the problem?" **

**"Some man just tried to...rape him." Rei explained, disgusted that anyone would even think about doing that.**

**"Where's this man at?" he asked, frowning at Rei's words.**

**"Well, I kind of knocked him out. He's still in the storage room." Rei said, leading the officer quickly to the room.**

**The cop followed behind Rei, dodging past people who didn't want to clear a path for them. He glanced at Kai every once in while. He was peaking over Rei's shoulder, only to duck when he saw the cop staring. The cop frowned as he noticed a small forming bruise on the young captains cheek. **

**When they finally reached the storage room, he pulled out his gun and flung the door open. He held his gun up and looked around the room, but saw nothing. No one was there.**

**Putting his gun back in it's holder, he turned to Rei. "There's no one here. There's not even any sign that someone was here." he said. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of prank? No one put you up to this, did they?"**

**"Prank? You think this is just some sort of joke?" Rei exclaimed. " What would I gain from playing a joke on you?"**

**"Calm down. I'm just saying nothing in here is out of place. There's no blood or footprints or anything of the sort."**

**"So you're not going to do anything about it?" Rei growled, anger clear in his voice and actions.**

**"There's nothing I can do." the officer replied.**

**Rei glared at the cop.**

**"Rei?" Kai asked, lightly pulling on his shirt.**

**Rei looked down at the boy in his arms, his expression instantly losing any trace of malice. "Lets just go." Rei sighed, turning his back to the officer and walking away. **

**After a few minutes of walking, the others had finally caught up with him.**

**"You ok Rei?" Tyson asked as he noticed the angry look on his friends face.**

**"Just. Peachy." Rei replied.**

**Tyson and Max shared a look with each other.**

**"Guys, just leave him alone. He'll tell us when he calms down." Kenny ordered**

**End Flashback**

_"How stupid can people be?" _Rei thought to himself. _"How could he think I was playing a joke? What if that guy had actually raped Kai? Would he still say it's only a joke." _Rei thought for a few seconds. _"If he did, they're would be one less cop in the world."_

Kai stared at Rei. He could tell he was upset. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He just couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He sighed softly and looked down at his stuffed toy tiger.

"I think he's mad at me." he whispered to the toy so Rei wouldn't hear. "He won't talk to me."

Tyson and Max looked at Kai with pity. The poor kid.

"He just doesn't understand that Rei isn't mad at him, he's mad at himself." Kenny said as he glanced over at Kai and Rei. "You should have seen Rei when he was trying to find for him."

"I can imagine." Max replied, sighing as once again Kai tried to get Rei's attention. Failing miserably, Kai sat back in his seat and clutched his toy tiger close to his body. Swinging his feet, he attempted to pass the time. Maybe by then Rei wouldn't be angry with him anymore. Kai smiled at the thought and actually looked forward to the 12 hour ride.

---

Half an hour had passed, but to a child, it felt like forever. Kai glanced over at Rei, only to find him reading a book. He still seemed a little upset, so Kai stayed quiet and looked at his feet. Maybe Rei was going to stay mad at him. Maybe he was never going to forgive him for whatever he had done. Maybe he should apologize.

He bit his lip and turned back to Rei. Lightly, he pulled on Rei's sleeve to get his attention. Rei looked down at Kai, putting his book away and frowning slightly when he noticed how nervous the boy was.

"What's wrong Kai?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Kai said quietly, almost inaudible.

That caught Rei by surprise. Why would the younger boy be sorry? Better yet, what was he sorry for?

"For what?" Rei asked, wanting to know what he was supposed to be forgiving exactly.

"I made you mad." Kai responded.

Rei lifted his hand and was about to pat the boy's head until Kai flinched. He squeezed his eyes tight and bit his lip hard. Rei frowned.

_"What's wrong with him?" _he thought to himself. "_Does Kai really think I'm going to hit him?"_

Lightly, he touched Kai's shoulder, frowning as the smaller boy jumped. Rei picked him up and sat him on his lap, gently forcing him to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, worry evident on his face.

"You're mad at me." Kai confessed, looking down. "You won't talk to me or anything."

"I'm not mad at you. How could I be?" he said as he lightly kissed his nose. "And I'm sorry that I made you think other wise."

Kai smiled and hugged Rei, burying his little face in Rei's chest. Rei pet the boy's hair softly, frowning when he thought about Kai flinching. Sighing, he decided to ask him later. No use making the boy uncomfortable now that he's finally happy.

Rei glanced at the forgotten tiger laying in the seat that Kai had just been in. He picked it up, lightly tapping his head against Kai's shoulder. Kai peaked up at it before he smiled and took it, holding it close to him.

"Where did you get that at?" Rei questioned, not remembering Kai ever having the stuffed toy.

"I saw it in a window at the airport so I went and got it. I didn't have any money though, so the nice lady said she'd pay for it." Kai explained, making the small toy nod at the end.

Rei smiled. "Did you thank her?"

"Mmhm!" Kai replied, nodding.

"Is that how you got serperated from the rest of us?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Kai said, slumping down.

"Don't be sorry, but next time tell me. I don't want anyone to pick you up again ok?"

"But he said he'd help me find you." Kai countered, his childish mind telling him he had a good reason for following the man.

"But he didn't help you did he?" Rei continued as Kai nodded." Just next time tell me."

"Ok." was Kai's simple response.

A few minutes had gone by as Kai was playing with his tiger and Rei was watching him curiously.

"So why did you want the tiger anyway?" Rei asked, genuinely curious.

"Cause it reminded me of Driger which reminded me of you." Kai answered, eyes widening as he realized what he said. He hadn't meant to say that. Stupid spell.

"Thank you Kai. That means a lot." Rei said smiling softly.

---

Tyson, Max, and Kenny watched the two from their seats across the small aisle.

"That's so sweet!" Max whispered to the other two.

"Who would have thought Kai would say something like that. Even if he is under a spell!" Tyson commented, his expression one of shock.

"It is hard to get used to." Kenny replied, backing up Tyson's statement. "We'll just have to get used to it I guess."

"Well, until the spell wears off." Tyson added.

"Yeah, when the spell wears off." Max said.

"You mean if the spell wears off." Kenny finished.

The other two boys sank into their own thoughts at Kenny's words.

_"That's right. We mixed two spells. That's not a good thing. The spells might not reverse." _Were Max's thoughts.

_"So, if they don't wear off, then we'll be stuck with a midget who's kind of bi-polar and tells you anything you want to hear from him. How is that a total bad thing?" _Were Tyson's thoughts, although he started smirking at them unlike Max.

"What do you think the other team is going to think of Kai?" Tyson asked Max and Kenny, who both shared the same look.

"You have a point there Ty." Max responded, trying to think of their reactions. "What do you think chief?"

"I have no clue Max. We'll just have to wait and see." was Kenny's answer.

The three boys again shared a look with each other before they sat back to wait for the plane to land so they could get to their hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go!! there's chapter 7!!

Anyway...I need some help since I am practically brain dead!! I need a name for the team our BladeBreakers' will be facing!! please help!! I cant write the next chapter without a name for the team!!! I'll be choosing the one I like best!!! Thanks for the help!!!

and it might take me a little longer to update since spring break is now over and school's back in...so I'm sorry if that does happen!!

Please Review!!!


	8. I Was Saved By Fatal Rage!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade....nor will I ever...

This chapter is dedicated to Kinomiya for coming up with the name our favorite boys will be battling in the tournament!!!

Chapter 8: I Was Saved By Fatal Rage!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after a very long ride, the Bladebreakers landed in Toronto, Canada. After finding all of their stuff, they climbed in the bus that was waiting for them at the airport and headed to the hotel.

After arriving at the hotel, they all piled out of the bus. Kai, who had fallen asleep, was being carried by Rei. After deciding who was rooming with who, which of course is obvious, the boys went to go put their stuff away before heading to Rei's room to chat.

"So who are we facing anyway?" Max asked, looking over at Kenny.

"Well, according to this, we'll be facing the Fatal Rage team." Kenny answered, looking up the information about the said team. "There are two boys and two girls. Their names aren't listed though."

"Hm." Tyson said, hand on his chin. "No matter who they are, we're still going to win no matter what!"

"Yeah!" Max agreed, laughing. Soon Tyson was chuckling along with him.

"Guys, be a little quieter please." Rei quietly ordered, looking over at their little captain.

"He sure does sleep a lot." Tyson said, noticing that Kai was sleeping a lot more than usual.

"Well you guys did turn him into a child." Kenny pointed out. "So it's really your own fault."

"Don't remind me." Max grumbled, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry Maxy! He'll be back to his normal, quiet, bossy, cold, sour puss, grum--" he listed before getting cut off.

"You can shut up now Tyson." Kai growled, his glare having no effect in his chibified state.

"How can you go from a sweet and innocent kid one second to a grumpy, annoyed, more-like-you kid the next?" Tyson bit back, glaring, although his was more mocking than anything, back at the small team captain.

"Not only did that not make any sense, but it's probably because you messed up the spells!" Kai yelled back, tiny hands fisted at his sides.

"Kai calm down. They didn't know it was actually going to work." Rei soothed, trying to get the child to stop screaming.

"Actually, we thought it was going to work."

"Tyson, you are NOT helping." Rei sighed. "They didn't mean to mix up the spells. Better?"

"Now that one's true." Tyson said.

"Come on guys. Maybe we should just go out and look around." Rei suggested before Kai and Tyson got into a fight.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Max agreed, jumping up and dragging Tyson and Kenny out the door.

"Come on Kai. Let's go before we get left behind." Rei said, looking at Kai who was still sat on the bed.

"I don't want to go with them." Kai said, arms crossed and eyes gazing at the floor.

"And why not?" Rei asked. "They're your team. You're supposed to spend time with them."

"I want to spend time with just you." Kai answered before he growled. "Stupid spell." he grumbled.

Smiling, Rei picked Kai up as he walked towards the door. Grabbing the room key and some money, he stuffed it in his pocket as he shut off the lights and went out.

"Rei! Put me down!" Kai complained, struggling slightly.

"Don't you like me carrying you?" Rei asked, playing around.

"Of course I do." Kai answered before mumbling to himself about how much he hated the spell. "Now you're just taking advantage of my situation." he accused.

"No, I'm just using it to my advantage." Rei corrected.

"And what's the difference?"

"Everything."

Kai rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be carried. It didn't matter anymore. Rei knew he liked being held by him now anyway. What would pretending do? They walked out of the hotel and into the big crowd, immediately blending in with everyone. They looked around at everything, all the beautiful sights, the variety of restaurant's, the different stores. After finding an interesting looking store, they decided to go see what was there.

Walking in, they noticed it was a clothes store. Looking down at Kai, Rei decided this would be the perfect store to start the day.

"So why are we staying here?" Kai asked as he noticed Rei getting further and further from the exit.

"The only clothes you have are the clothes you're wearing." Rei answered, sifting through some kids shirts.

"And what's wrong with my other clothes?"

"They're kind of way to big for you right now." Rei said like it was obvious. Which it was. "Even what you wear to bed is big on you."

"How?"

"Kai, the shirt goes way past your feet."

"What ever." Kai pouted.

"What about this?" Rei suggested, holding up a black tank top.

Kai just shrugged, still a little upset about his size. Why was he mad about it now? It's been a couple of days since he was transformed into a small little child. He sighed, completely giving up on the thought.

"Fine. Be that way." Rei said, taking the shirt. "What about this one?" he asked, holding up a crimson red tank top. Again, he received a shrug.

Sighing, Rei grabbed a few more shirt, all dark colors, before he went to search through the pants. Picking up a few pairs of black and gray jean pants, he went to the check out counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Stained Love! I hope you found everything." the girl behind the register greeted with a smile.

Rei smiled back, shifting Kai so he could get the money out of his pocket.

The girl rang up all the items, before glancing at Kai. "Aw! What a cute son you have!" the girl cooed.

"He's not my son." Rei responded, handing the girl the money. "Kai, knock it off." he said to the furious boy in his arms. Kai growled but crossed his arms and turned away from the girl. Grabbing the purchased items, Rei walked out of the store, Kai sticking his tongue out at the girl as they walked out the door.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Rei asked the young boy, who was now attempting to climb on his shoulders to see over people's head. Smiling softly, Rei picked the young boy up and placed him on his shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah." Kai answered, looking at all the different faces in the crowd. Suddenly, Kai looked behind him.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked, looking up at the boy.

"Fangirls. And they're running towards us." Kai warned.

"Man. Just what we don't need!" Rei complained as he took Kai off his shoulders and dove into the crowds.

"Rei! Rei come back! I love you!" could be heard from various girls.

"I could have sworn I saw Kai!" others were calling. "Kai! Marry me!"

"Run faster! I think they're gaining!" Kai called, keeping an eye on the quickly approaching fans. He could even see a few fanboys mixed in with the girls.

"I'm running as fast as I can! I don't want to hit anyone!"

"Bowl them over Rei!" "Kai ordered. "Who cares about them! They're not going to get their heads torn off!"

"Watch it!" some people yelled as Rei ran past them. "Look out!"

"They're up there!" they heard a fan scream to the others. "Get them! Quick!"

Ducking into a near by store, they dove behind the counter.

"Hey! What are you do--" the guy started before Rei pulled him down.

"Just stay quiet until they're gone." Rei whispered urgently, listening for any signs of the fans storming into the store.

"I think they're gone." Kai whispered, peaking over the counter. Not seeing the mob of fanboys and girls, he jumped up onto the counter, sighing with relief.

Rei stood up after him, also giving a silent sigh. "This is one reason I hate fans."

"Yeah. Running for your life is not the best thing in the world." Kai answered.

"So why are you running?" the poor confused guy asked.

"Fans." they replied at the same time.

"Wait. You're Rei! And you're Kai! At least I think you are. You're kind of short."

"Shut up!" Kai yelled, jumping at the man.

"No Kai. Bad dog." Rei scolded, catching the boy before he got near the guy.

The man smirked and ran to the entrance to the store. His smirk grew bigger as he saw the fans searching around for Kai and Rei.

"Hey!" he called.

"No." Rei said, dreading what was about to happen. "He wouldn't"

"They're in here!"

"He would." Kai retorted.

Picking Kai up again, Rei dashed to the back of the store. "No! Where's the back door?!" he screamed, searching the wall for any exit. They looked back and saw the fans running towards them, arms outstretched in front of them.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Rei sighed as he began the complicated task of dodging fans. Shifting Kai so he was on his back, Rei jumped up on the racks, flipping over the fans, trying to avoid being caught. He leaped up to a shelf, frowning when it started to fall over. He jumped off of the shelf, pushing it back up when he landed, and ran for his and Kai's lives through the crowd. Growling as he found his way blocked, he climbed up on the counter.

"Get him!" he heard some girl scream to his right. He yelped as he felt someone grab his foot. The boy dragged him down to the floor where everyone could get at him.

Rei backed up as much as he could, Kai hiding behind him not wanting to be seen.

Man!" Rei complained. "Why now? Why today? Why us?!"

The screaming girls could make anyone depth and the boys that were yelling didn't help much either.

"Can we just please go?" Rei attempted, trying to crawl away, only to be dragged back. "Let go! Hey! Don't touch there! Get away!"

"Guys! Back off!" they heard a girl order from the door.

Immediately, all the screaming people quieted down and back away from Rei and Kai.

Kai and Rei stood up, Rei grabbing their stuff and Kai peaking out from behind Rei's leg captiously. Rei looked over at the entrance to see their saviors, only to see four people instead of one. Two boys and two girls.

"Thanks for helping us." Rei thanked the four teens. "Who are you?"

"We're Fatal Rage." the girl who and spoken out before said. "And you must be Rei and Kai from the Bladebreakers."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go!! There's chapter 8!! and the introduction to the team Fatal Rage!! now here's another challenge my tiny microscopic brain faces!! I need names!! 2 boys and 2 girls names please!! it would really help and be really appreciated!!

Review please!!!


	9. Don't Leave Me With Him!

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything...Beyblade isn't mine...

This Chapter is dedicated to MintCa forn the idea!!!

Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me With Him!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Thanks for helping us." Rei thanked the four teens. "Who are you?"**_

_**"We're Fatal Rage." the girl who and spoken out before said. "And you must be Rei and Kai from the Bladebreakers."**_

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rei questioned, looking at the four of them.

"We did our research." the first girl said. "Although we thought Kai was, you know, taller."

"Maybe it's his son or something." one of the guys commented.

Kai growled and peaked out from behind Rei's legs, glaring up at the boy who had spoken.

"He sure is feisty." he said, looking down at the growling child.

Rei sighed before he picked Kai up. "Kai, knock it off." he scolded before looking up at the four teens. "Sorry, he's a little...sensitive."

"That's ok." said the first girl, looking at Kai. "I'm Jade." she introduced pointing to herself. "And this is Kaleen, Carsh, and Katalik." she pointed to the other girl, then the two boys as she said their names. "Want to come with us and we can show you around?"

"Nice to meet you." Rei replied, bowing slightly. "And that would be nice. Sure we'll come."

"What ever." Kai grumbled, arms crossed.

"Kai, be nice." Rei scolded again, glaring down at the little boy.

"Hn." Kai said, turning his face away from Rei.

"No one ever said he acted like a kid." Kaleen whispered to her team as Rei and Kai continued to argue.

"Fine." Rei said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You'll just stay with Tyson and the others.

Kai's face fell. He looked up at Rei with a face of pure disbelief. "What?" he asked slowly, as if he hadn't heard him right.

"You heard me. You'll just stay with Tyson, Max, and Kenny." Rei confirmed.

"I wonder what's so bad about them." Carsh whispered, still watching Kai and Rei.

"No! I hate them! I don't want to stay with them!" Kai screamed, pounding his fists against Rei's arms. "You can't do that! Don't make me!"

"You know you don't hate them." Rei stated. "And why don't you want to stay with them?"

"I know I don't and because I want to stay with you." Kai answered, growling. "Stupid friggin spell!"  
That comment made the Fatal Rage team very confused. _"Spell?"_ was the thought on all of their minds.

"Well, that's to bad. You need to learn not to be so rude." Rei said.

Sighing, Kai nodded. There was no way to get out of it. "Fine." Kai sighed. "I'll go."

---

Rei, Kai, and the Fatal Rage team made their way to the hotel the Bladebreakers were staying in. After reaching the third floor, Rei unlocked the door and they all filed inside. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were already their, laying around, eating the food they ordered from room service, and playing video games.

"Hey Rei!" Max yelled as he jumped up and ran to Rei. "We got candy!"

"C-candy?" Kai asked, sounding amazed. Rei quickly put Kai down so he could run to the pile of sugary sweets laying on the bedside table.

"Ok, that is not what our researched told us." Katalik stated, staring at the supposedly emotionless captain of the Bladebreakers munch on a chocolate bar, a huge smile on his face.

"Kai, don't eat to much. Last time you almost fell out of a tree remember?" Rei told him.

Kai just nodded and continued to eat his sweet treat. After he finished the chocolate bar, he went to grab a lollipop.

Turning back to the Fatal Rage team, he saw the confused looks on their faces. "Long story." he sighed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah..." Jade answered. "Let's go. And you have to explain this to us."

"Ok, I will." Rei replied as he walked out the door with the other team. "Ty, can you watch Kai?"

"What?" Tyson complained. "Why me?!" he yelled, but they were already out of the door and gone.

"Remember? Kenny and me are going to the pool." Max answered him. "And Rei doesn't trust us with Kai near water."

"Fine." Tyson sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

"See you later Ty." Kenny said, waving slightly as he and Max walked out of the door.

Tyson looked over at Kai, who was still eating his sucker and looking up at Tyson.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyson asked as he saw the slightly upset look on Kai's face.

"You hate me don't you?" Kai whispered quietly.

Tyson was a little confused for a second. Why would Kai care? Then he remembered, Kai had to tell the truth. Thank who's ever up there for that speaking spell!

"So Kai," he said after a few minutes of thinking. "do you actually want to be here?"

"No." Kai answered truthfully, although he felt like killing someone for it. "I'd rather be with Rei right now."

"Really now?" Tyson said, smirking. "And why is that?"

"I love him." Kai replied, eyes widening as he realized what he said.

Tyson was staring at him with a mix of shock and surprise in his expression. Had he heard right? Had Kai just said what he thought he said.

"What?" Tyson asked, trying to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"I said I love him." Kai sighed, looking at the floor. He was going to be black mailed for sure.

"What do you think about him?" Tyson smirked, quickly getting over his shock.

Kai bite his lip but still answered. "I think he's cute when he pouts, hot when he's angry, and drop dead gorgeous when he smiles." Kai fisted his hands and glared at the floor as Tyson laughed at the answer. He wasn't trying to mock Kai or anything, he just thought it was hilarious Kai actually thought anything close to what he just said.

"Tell Rei and I'll kill you." Kai threatened as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Tyson asked, trying to see if he was serious.

"No, not really." Kai growled. "But I will send you to the hospital breathing through a tube."

"I don't know which is worse." Tyson mumbled, crossing his arms in a lazy way.

"I mean it Tyson. If you tell him, it'll happen."

"Ok, ok." Tyson defended, holding up his hands. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny Tyson?" Kai growled, not getting why the boy was laughing or what he found funny.

"Nothing!" Tyson chuckled, holding his sides.

"Tyson...talk."

"It's nothing, don't worry!" Tyson laughed, gasping slightly for breath.

Kai growled. What was so friggin funny and why wouldn't Tyson tell him? Kai crossed his arms and pouted, looking down at Tyson who was rolling around on the floor and trying to stop laughing. Kai couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

"Tell me Tyson!" he whined, fisting his hands at his sides. "Tell me now! Tell me now! Tell me now!" he shouted, jumping up at down. Throwing a temper tantrum wasn't on his list of things to do, but being a child was messing with his head.

"Fine!" Tyson said, a fresh round of chuckles filling his system.

"You're acting like a kid, you're telling me everything, you just threw a temper tantrum, and even though you're supposed to be telling the truth because of the spell, I can't believe you love someone, much less a guy." Tyson explained. "Not that I have anything against it." Tyson defended, seeing the angry look on Kai's face. "But, thinking about it, I know you're telling the truth because of the spell and it's just funny, yet slightly disturbing, to me."

"Why?" Kai asked, dropping the attitude and adopting a look of confusion and slight hurt.

"It's just...you act all tough and cold and emotionless and like you don't care about anyone but yourself all the time. Sure you throw us a compliment every once in a while...well...once in a great while...but you mostly insult us and our blading and tell us we can do better. You also glare and sneer all the time and you never really hang out with us unless your forced to. It really hurts." Tyson finished.

Kai stared blankly at the floor as he let Tyson's words sink in. _"Cold? Emotionless?" _he thought to himself. _I insult them most of the time? Well, I do glare most of them time. And I guess I don't really talk or hanf out with them. Am I really that bad?"_

Tyson watched the captain take in and think about what he just said. Maybe he shouldn't have said all of that. But Kai needed to know how they felt. "Kai?" he asked hesitantly. "You ok?"

The shorter boy just nodded. "I'm sorry Tyson. I'm just not used to being excepted by people. And I thought you guys didn't want to be around me that much seeing as I've betrayed you all over and over again."

"We've obviously forgiven you for that. How could we not? You're our friend buddy!" Tyson said, laughing good heartedly.

Kai smiled a small, tiny smile, before it went away.

"What's wrong Kai?" Tyson asked, worried for his silent friend.

"Um. Tyson?" Kai said innocently, looking up at the taller boy.

"What?" Tyson asked, staring down at the team captain.

"Can I have some chocolate milk?" Kai said, giving Tyson the puppy eyes.

Tyson did an anime fall. That's what was wrong? Kai wanted chocolate milk? Way to be dramatic Kai! Picking up the phone, he called for room service.

Kai waited patiently for Tyson to finish ordering since he started asking for a bunch of food and snacks. Kai looked over and saw the TV, or better yet, the game paused on the TV. With his childish instincts taking over, he made his way in front of the TV. Picking up the controller, he started playing. It was some sort of fighting game.

"Kai! No!" he heard from behind him. Throwing the controller was a bad idea. It hit a lamp, which fell over and hit the small shelf. The shelf fell over, getting hung on the curtains, which were between the beds, causing them to come crashing to the floor. The curtain rod crashed into the bed side table, knocking that over and everything else off.

The boys stared in shock at the sight before looking at each other.

"Uh..." Kai started. "Sorry?"

"Kai." Tyson said slowly before yelling. "I can't believe you did that!"

Kai flinched and bit his lip, looking at the floor. He didn't mean to make Tyson mad.

"Tyson, I'm really sorry!" Kai apologized, backing up a few steps away from Tyson.

Tyson paused. Why was Kai acting so afraid? He walked closer to Kai, frowning as the child kept backing away and even started crying. He wasn't all out bawling, but he had tears silently falling down his face and he sniffled every few seconds.

"Kai calm down. I'm not mad." Tyson tried to reassure the boy, but failed miserably.

"Really! I didn't mean to!" Kai cried, biting his lip and looking up at Tyson's face. "I'm really really sorry!"

How did he calm the little boy down? Tyson had no idea. _"Rei! Help!" _he thought frantically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter!! I left you guys a cliffie!!! sort of....hmmm....I really don't know....

And I noticed...all this chapter mainly is...is talking...which I apologize for...very deeply and sincerely...really...unless you people like it...then I'm not sorry one bit!!

Anyway...please review!!! I love flames as much as I love compliments!! and I really like my mistakes being pointed out to me!!! Can I have...oh let's go with...at least 5 reviews?? pretty please!!!


	10. Can I Take A Bath With You?

Kistune: I'm tired of saying it over and over!! forget it!!  
Chibi Kai: fine...be that way!! get sued!!

Kistune: le sigh....Disclaimer...I don't own Beyblade...and I never will....sadly...

Chibi Kai: she also doesn't own the movie Pet Sematary or Mr. Bubbles Bubble Bath....

Kistune: shut up!! it's not fair!! and there are slightly spoilers for the movie Pet Sematary....I guess....

Chapter 10: Can I Take A Bath With You?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

___**"Kai calm down. I'm not mad." Tyson tried to reassure the boy, but failed miserably.**_

___**"Really! I didn't mean to!" Kai cried, biting his lip and looking up at Tyson's face. "I'm really really sorry!"**_

___**How did he calm the little boy down? Tyson had no idea. **__"Rei! Help!"__** he thought frantically.**_

---

"Kai, just calm down! You're ok!" Tyson said trying to reassure the terrified captain.

Kai just backed away from him. He screamed when Tyson tried to get closer to him.

"Kai, stop screaming. You're alright." Tyson said, talking quieter. He didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was.

Kai bit his lip to keep from screaming. In his mind, Tyson was mad. In his mind, Tyson was going to beat him. In his mind, he was dead if Tyson got him.

Kai bit his lip harder, trying not to make a sound as Tyson slowly walked towards him. He backed away, never taking his eyes off of Tyson. He gasped when he felt the wall against his back. Glancing quickly behind him, he saw there was no escaping. The door was all the way over to his left and he would never make it, even if he tried.

Kai yelped when he felt hands gently grab his shoulders. He sank to his knees, feeling the tears escaping his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Please don't!" he begged, looking up at Tyson with tearful, fearful eyes. "Please don't hit me! I'm really sorry!"

"Kai, shh, calm down." Tyson urged soothingly. "I would never hit you."

He picked the little boy up and started rocking him, trying to calm him down. He held Kai slightly tighter when he started to struggle so he wouldn't fall and run. Rubbing his back, he started to hum softly, determined to calm the child down.

Tyson smiled as Kai stopped screaming and struggling. Glancing down at the boy in his arms, he saw that Kai had his tiny hands fisted in Tyson's shirt. He still had tears falling down his face, but at least he wasn't bawling anymore.

"Are you ok now?" Tyson asked quietly so Kai didn't start freaking out again.

His only response was a little nod. Kai wiped his eyes on Tyson's shirt, sniffling quietly. Tyson tried to pull Kai's fisted hands from his shirt so he could lay him on the bed so he could sleep, but Kai refused to let go. He held on tightly, whispering small words like "no" and "please."

Tyson sighed and gave up when he saw more tears escape Kai's eyes.

"Fine. Have it your way." Tyson said. He laid down on the bed, Kai right beside him, and shifted slightly so he could watch some TV. He surveyed all the damage in the room and decided to worry about it later. Flipping the channel so it was off the game he had been playing earlier, he began searching through the channels for something to watch. Finally, he saw a movie that seemed good. Pet Sematary. He was having second thoughts on watching the movie since it was a horror so he glanced down at Kai and smiled. He was already asleep. Turning back to the TV, he got comfortable to watch his movie.

---

"See you tomorrow Rei." Kaleen said, waving slightly as her and her team started walking away.

"Maybe next time the rest of the Bladebreakers can come!" Carsh suggested.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that." Rei replied, smiling. "See you later."

Rei opened the door quietly in case any one was asleep. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone. He softly shut the door behind him and walked into the room. He looked over at the bed when he heard a little yelp. Walking closer to get a better look, he saw a sleeping Tyson and a shiving lump next to him.

"Kai?" he whispered so he didn't wake up Tyson.

Kai peaked out from under the blanket and looked up at Rei. "Rei!" he cried as he jumped into Rei's arms, burying his face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, worried for the child. He had tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Gage killed his mommy and tried to kill his daddy!" Kai sniffled, wiping his face in Rei's shirt.

Rei looked over at the TV and saw the scary movie playing. He huffed angrily. "Did Tyson let you watch this?" Rei asked with disbelief and slight anger.

Kai shook his head no. "I woke up and he was asleep. So I started watching the movie." Kai explained, peaking at the movie still on the TV. He yelped as the child Gage was enveloped in the fire his dad set.

"You don't need to be watching this." Rei said as he set Kai down and started looking for the remote. After a few minutes of searching, he found it under Tyson's pillow. Kai screamed and Rei spun around, seeing a dead woman kissing a man. Then, she stabbed him. Shaking his head, he turned the TV off, stumbling slightly when Kai latched himself on his leg.

"Kai let go." Rei sighed as he walked towards the bed to wake Tyson up.

"No! Don't go near the bed! Gage is under there!" Kai warned, trying to keep Rei from going near the bed.

"Who?" Rei asked as he kept walking.

"The boy!" Kai said. "No! Stop! That's how he killed Mr. Crandall!" Kai shouted, digging his feet in the carpet, trying to get Rei to stop.

Tyson jumped up when he heard Kai scream. "What's wrong?! Who's here?! Where's the fire?!"

"Tyson, calm down. And next time you decide to watch a horror movie, make sure you stay awake for the whole thing." Rei said, arms crossed and serious expression set on his features.

"Why?" Tyson asked confused.

"Because Kai woke up and watched it and now he won't go near the bed." Rei replied, walking closer to prove a point.

"No! Rei stop! Please!" Kai shouted, pushing Rei's legs to get him farther from the bed.

"Oh." Tyson said, before he scratched the back of his head. "My bad!"

Sighing again, Rei looked down at Kai who was looking at the bed, or better yet, trying to look underneath the bed.

"There's nothing under there Kai." Rei said as he bent down. "See?" He lifted the sheets and blanket so Kai could see underneath. Kai looked under, but saw nothing.

"I told you." Rei smiled slightly kissing his cheek before standing up and walking towards his suitcase.

Tyson burst out laughing when Rei kissed Kai. Kai just glared up at him, dragging his thumb over his neck to signal 'you better not say anything.'

"Ty, it's not funny. You shouldn't have let him watch that movie." Rei said, thinking Tyson was laughing at the fact Kai was afraid.

"If that was what I was laughing at, I would stop." Tyson said, his laughter slowing down.

"Then what are you laughing about?" Rei asked, standing up with his clothes in hand.

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to go to the hospital." Tyson explained. "And I really don't want to have to breath through a tube."

"Who told you that?" Rei questioned.

"Kai." Tyson answered.

"Is that true?" Rei asked, giving Kai a disapproving look.

"Yeah. But it's for a good cause!" Kai defended, crossing his arms.

Rei sighed and shook his head. "Surrounded by idiots." he mumbled as he walked towards the bathroom.

Kai followed innocently, his childish instincts telling him to. Rei shut the door behind him, not realizing that Kai had snuck in. Rei took off his gloves, then turned the water on and put Mr. Bubbles Bubble Bath in the water, watching for a few seconds as the bubbles started forming as the water filled up. He unbuttoned his shirt, quickly discarding the piece of clothing. Then, he slowly unwrapped his hair, freeing it from the tight wrap, before he put a few hair clips in to keep it from going everywhere. He went to untie the sash on his pants when he heard a small rustle of clothing behind him. Turning around, he saw Kai getting undressed.

"Kai? What are you doing in here?" Rei asked as Kai threw his shirt on the floor.

"Taking my clothes off to get a bath." Kai answered, unbuttoning his pants.

"Why did you follow me?" Rei asked, crossing his arms lazily. "You could have waited."

"I wanted to get a bath with you." was Kai's simple response.

Rei smiled a small smile and shook his head. "Fine. If you want to."

Kai smiled and nodded. Being fully undressed, he jumped into the tub and started playing with the bubbles. Rei soon joined him. He turned the water off and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sinking under water until only his head could be seen. Kai looked at Rei before he climbed over to sit on his stomach.

"Yes?" Rei asked, not opening his eyes as he enjoyed the warm water.

Kai shrugged and put bubbles in Rei's hair, giggling when Rei blew some of the bubbles into the air. Rei smiled and put bubbles on Kai's nose, laughing softly when Kai tried to blow at them. Pouting when the bubbles wouldn't float into the air, Kai put bubbles on Rei's nose. Rei smiled and flicked some bubbles at Kai who giggled and threw some back.

After a couple of minutes of playing with the bubbles, Rei grabbed the shampoo. Squirting a small amount in his hand, he lathered it into Kai's hair.

"Hold your breath." Rei said after he finished scrubbing the shampoo into Kai's hair. Kai nodded and Rei dunked him under, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and then quickly bringing him back up. Rei wiped the bubbles off of Kai's face, smiling when Kai tried to blow them in the air.

"Your turn!" Kai announced as he grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in Rei's hair. He started scrubbing Rei's long hair, playing with a few strands as he mind started wandering. He snapped out of it when Rei looked back at him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked quietly, eyes half lidded.

"Sorry." Kai apologized as he finished Rei's hair. "Hold your breath." he ordered, remembering what Rei had told him to do. Rei nodded and took a deep breath before dunking his hair under and helping Kai rinse the shampoo out.

After conditioning each others hair and washing off, Rei took the stopper out and let the water drain from the tub. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, then got another one to wrap in his hair. Then he grabbed Kai's and wrapped Kai up in it. Kai closed his eyes when Rei dropped his towel and got dressed. After he finished getting dressed, he re-wrapped the towel around his hair and picked Kai up as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sitting Kai on the bed, Rei searched through the bag of clothes he had bought Kai earlier that day. Grabbing a pair of baggy shorts, he reached into his own bag and grabbed a shirt. He walked back over to Kai only to find Kai glaring at Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"Welcome back." Rei greeted to Max and Kenny who had come back while him and Kai were taking a bath.

"What did you do, take a bath together?" Max asked, a huge grin on his face.

Kai glared harder. "Tyson. Did you tell them?" he growled.

"You said I couldn't tell Rei. You never said anything about them!" Tyson defended.

"Couldn't tell me what?" Rei asked curiously.

"Something important!" Kai said before his face dropped. "Please don't make me say what exactly!"

"Fine." Rei sighed. "Tyson? Max? Kenny? Spill it."

"You guys can't tell either!" Kai shouted.

"Man!" Tyson and Max snapped at the same time. "But that's cheating!"

"I don't care! Get out so I can get changed!" Kai ordered, crossing his arms.

"Alright fine." Tyson grumbled as he walked out followed by Max and Kenny. Rei went to follow, but Kai grabbed his sleeve. Rei just smiled and sat beside him. Kai sighed to himself as he handed the clothes to Rei. "Help." was his simple order.

"Arms up." Rei said, holding the shirt above his head.

Kai listened and lifted his arms.

_"He'll never love me like I want him to." _Kai thought to himself. _"Might as well let him love me like any other little kid."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 10!! I think this is the longest by far!!!

I just realized something....I'M IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!!! WOOO!!!!

Please review!!!


	11. I Feel Weird

Rei: she's still pitching a fit over having to do the disclaimer repeatedly so here I am. Disclaimer: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade or us and she never will

Kistune: thanks Rei!! that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!! *sarcastic*

Rei: *rolls eyes* I'm glad

Tyson: Oh man!

Rei: what's wrong Ty?

Tyson: I just realized something...

Max: is it the same thing I have?

Tyson: I don't know...is it?

Max: if you're thinking that it's amazing this story is still going and that we're in chapter 11...then yeah

Tyson: no I was just thinking that we're out of chips...

Kistune: of course...dang child...

Rei: on with the story already!!!

Kistune: Ok! Ok! Chapter 11: I Feel Weird

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"He'll never love me like I want him to." Kai thought to himself. "Might as well let him love me like any other little kid."**_

---

Kai awoke for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but in reality, it was only fourteen. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:54 in the morning. It had only been eleven minutes since he last woke up.

_"Stupid childish mind." _he thought to himself. _"Not being able to handle one stupid movie."_

Kai glanced over at Rei, seeing the teen still sleeping peacefully. Sighing he looked over the edge of his bed. Biting his lip, he risked stepping down to the floor and running over to Rei's bed, carefully climbing up the sheets so that he didn't wake Rei. Kai curled up next to Rei, burying his face in the older boys chest.

_"It's just a movie!" _Kai screamed in his mind. It didn't help much. Every little noise scared him and he found himself jumping when he thought he heard something under the beds or behind the doors. He glanced behind him to make sure nothing was there before turning back around to hide from anything that could possibly get him. He sighed quietly when he felt two, strong arms wrap around his tiny body, pulling him closer. He smiled and clutched Rei's shirt tightly, closing his eyes and falling asleep. He didn't have a single nightmare after that.

---

"Awww!" was the first thing he heard. Opening his eyes, he saw Rei's chest. Blushing a soft pink, he glanced over and saw Tyson and Max, standing over them. He turned back to Rei and sighed with relief as he saw the older boy still asleep. Carefully pulling away from the warmth of Rei's arms, Kai got out of the bed. Proud of himself for not waking up Rei, he glared up at Tyson and Max.

"What do you want?" he growled in his high voice, making the other two boys laugh. "I swear I'm going to kill someone."

Rei stretched and opened his eyes, glancing at the three people in the room before standing up from the bed.

"Why are you going to kill someone exactly?" Rei asked, as he went to his suitcase to grab some clothes for the day.

"Tyson and Max are being cruel!" Kai complained, pointing at the two mentioned boys.

"And what are they doing that's so cruel?" Rei questioned, directing a pointed look at the two.

"We did nothing." Tyson defending, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Max agreed.

Rei rolled his eyes and smiled. "Can you two wait outside so I can get changed?" Rei asked, motioning towards the door.

"Sure." Max said, as he and Tyson walked out of the room.

Rei laid the clothes out on the bed and took his night shirt off, tossing it on his suitcase, quickly followed by his pants. Kai blushed and tried to look away, but found the simple task impossible. What was wrong with him now?! Rei finished dressing and glanced at Kai, seeing the odd look on his face.

"Something wrong Kai?"

"Uh, um, no!" he answered quickly.

Rei gave him a worried look before picking him up and putting him on the bed. Putting Kai's clothes on the bed, he sat in front of him and started the easy task of changing Kai. Kai blushed a darker red which made Rei frown.

"Are you getting a fever?" he asked, feeling his forehead. "Hm. You don't seem warm. Do you feel sick?"

"N-no, I don't." Kai replied, looking at the blanket on the bed.

"Is there something wrong Kai?" Rei ask.

_"Don't say it!" _Kai's mind screamed. "Yes." he answered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No." Kai shook his head.

Rei sighed, a little disappointed and sad that Kai didn't want to tell me.

"Well, come on. Fatal Rage invited us to eat at the buffet a few blocks away for breakfast." Rei said, standing up and grabbing enough money to feed both teams.

Kai nodded and jumped down from the bed, quickly walking to the door. He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Rei watched him, a little worried for the small captain. He opened the door, only to go crashing onto the floor as Tyson and Max fell on him and Kai.

"Uh...hey guys!" Tyson laughed nervously as he and Max climbed off Rei and Kai.

"And why were you two leaning against the door?" Rei said as he picked Kai up off the ground.

"No reason!" Max said, grabbing Tyson's arm and running down the hall to get Kenny.

"Ok then. Someone's eager to get there." Rei commented, walking calmly unlike his two team mates.

"Yeah." Kai whispered quietly, leaning his head against Rei's chest and sighing.

---

"Is this it?!" Tyson shouted as he, Kenny, and Max stood out front of the buffet looking in the window.

"Yes, calm down Ty." Rei answered, sitting on the bench out side and putting Kai in his lap.

They were a few minutes early, so they decided to wait out front for the other team. Tyson whined about having to wait but he, Max, and Kenny quickly became interested in a street beybattle going on beside the building. Making their way over to the kids around the dish, they started to watch.

Rei and Kai stayed where they were. Rei wanted to wait for the other team while Kai just wanted to stay with Rei. Loud squeals caught their attention.

"Ahh! It's Tyson!" were some of the shouts.

"Max! Kyahh!" others screamed.

Kai sighed. "At least it's not us."

Rei nodded. "Yup."

"Now wait a minute! One at a time!" Tyson could be heard saying over the crowd. "I'll sign autographs for everyone!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Of course Tyson would be the only person to enjoy having fans on your back.

"Guys, what have I told you before?" said a female voice.

Rei and Kai looked over and saw Jade walking up with her team mates. The Fatal Rage team stared sternly at all the girls and boys standing around Tyson and Max.

"If you weren't here or didn't get the point last time, back off! They're here to relax until the tournament!" Jade told the fans. "Now get back to your bey battle! Some one's gotta win!" she smiled, throwing a thumbs up.

"Hey guys!" Max laughed as he pounced at the team, giving them each a hug.

"Hey...Max...can't...breathe!" Kaleen gasped dramatically as she talked.

Max laughed and let her go. Kaleen laughed with him, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Where's Rei and Kai?" Katalik asked, not seeing the other two.

"They're..." Tyson started. "Well, they were over there." he said pointing at the bench.

"Well they're not there now." Carsh dead panned, crossing his arms.

"Maybe they already went inside." Jade suggested. "Let's go."

Jade lead the rest of the group inside. Sending the waiter a look, he nodded slightly and motioned towards a table by the window. Jade sat down in the booth, Kaleen sitting next to her. Katalik and Carsh slid in beside them. Max, Kenny, and Tyson sat in the seat across from them.

"We come here all the time." Jade stated as she stretched her arms. "There's the food on the menu or you can get the all you can eat--"

"BUFFET!" Tyson cheered, cutting her off.

"You'll have to excuse Tyson." Kenny said, looking at the teen. "His stomach's a bottomless pit."

"That's fine!" Carsh said, smirking. "So is Kaleen's."

"The only thing better than food is beyblading!" Kaleen said, grin on her face.

"I like the way you think." Tyson laughed. "I can't wait to face you guys in the tournament!"

"Us either." Katalik agreed.

"What would you like to eat?" the waiter asked as he came over.

"BUFFET!" Tyson and Kaleen screamed, jumping up and racing to the buffet.

"Us too." Jade said, ordering for the others. "That alright?"

"Yup!" Max smiled, jumping up to go eat.

Finally, Rei and Kai showed up, Kai's arms full of different stuffed animals and other small prizes.

"Sorry it took so long." Rei apologized, smiling apologetically.

"Where were you at?" Jade asked, looking at all the stuff. "Toy shopping or something?"

"No, Kai just wanted to see if he could win anything from the prize grabbing machines. You guys passed right by us." Rei explained.

"What he do? Win everything in them?" Carsh asked, joking around.

"Actually..." Rei started, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. I did. Rei bet me I couldn't and I had to prove him wrong." Kai smirked, crossing his arms.

Jade stared at him like he was crazy. Was it possible to win everything in those machines? Weren't they rigged or something? That's what she always thought.

"I'm being dead serious." Kai said, seeing the look of disbelief on Jade's face.

"Ok, ok I believe you!" Jade defended. "Anyway, you can go eat now. Everyone got the buffet." Jade said as she, Carsh, and Katalik stood up to go get something to eat.

"If there's anything left." Kai sighed, as he jumped out of Rei's lap to go get in the line. Rei followed after him, picking him up so he could actually see the food and decide what he wanted.

"You know," Jade pointed out. "if Kai wasn't under some spell, they would make a cute couple."

"We don't want to hear about your girlish mind fantasies!" Carsh grumbled as he grabbed a plate.

Jade rolled here eyes as she thought to herself. _"There's got to be a way to reverse the spells. Usually this type of mix up doesn't disappear on it's own."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 11!!! woo!!! I cannot believe this!!! I feel so proud of myself!! I normally don't stil with ANYTHING this long!!


	12. You're So Lying!

Chibi Kai: Disclaimer: Kistune still doesn't own Beyblade

Kistune: at least you're nice about it *crosses arms*

Chibi Kai: what? cuz I didn't say you're a loser and have failed at life and that's why you don't own us or Beyblade?

Kistune: are you serious? What do you really think of me?

Chibi Kai: that you're a loser and have failed at life and that's why you don't own us or Beyblade...why must I repeat myself?

Kistune: T-T you are NOT nice...

Chibi Kai: I try

Kenny: since Kistune's off who knows where crying, here's the next chapter!! Chapter 12: You're So Lying!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers and Fatal Rage were sitting at the table eating. Well, Tyson and Kaleen were trying to see who could fit the most in their mouth, but the others were trying to enjoy their food.

"This would bother me if I wasn't used to it already." Kenny mumbled, staring at the two bladers.

"Me too." Carsh agreed, trying not to watch the two teens.

"Tyson!" Kai growled at the same time Jade growled "Jade!"  
"Stop being disgusting pigs! People are staring!" they yelled at the same time.

Kai glared at Jade while Jade glared at Kai.

"Don't mock me!" they shouted at the same time.

That just made them even more angry with the other. Crossing their arms at the same time, Kai snapped.

"Stop it!" he whined, his childish mind getting aggravated with the mocking teen. He would have been satisfied if she hadn't said and done the same thing as he did.

"Rei! Make her stop!" Kai complained, giving Rei puppy eyes and pulling on his sleeve.

"She's just messing with you Kai." Rei said, smiling softly.

"No, she's making me mad!" Kai yelled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Kai." Jade apologized, a grin on her face. "I just couldn't resist!"

Kai growled again, sitting back down in his seat and pouting. Rei shook his head slightly and smiled before he turned back to eat his breakfast. Kai just stared at his plate, not bothering to finish what was on it.

"Really Kai. I'm sorry. I was just playing around." Jade said, trying to get the child to lose the attitude. "I won't do it again. Promise."

"What ever." Kai said childishly, before yawning and leaning his head on Rei's arm.

Rei smiled softly, finishing his breakfast and picking up the small captain. Kai yawned again and cuddled up to Rei's chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"He's still tired?" Max asked, surprised their captain was still sleepy. He may be in a kid's body, but he was still Kai, right?

"He must been up pretty late last night." Rei guessed, patting the child's head softly.

"How come?" came Tyson's voice. He must have won seeing as Kaleen was pouting.

"Oh, I don't know **Tyson**. I think it was a movie that someone let him watch, **Tyson**. But I won't name any names, alright **Tyson**?" Rei said sarcastically, emphasizing Tyson's name every time he said it.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Tyson defended.

"He doesn't like horror movies or something?" Katalik asked.

"I guess not. He used to love them." Rei sighed, thinking back when Kai would actually join them during a movie night.

"Don't remind me." Kenny grumbled. "He was the only one that actually wanted the people to be killed or tortured."

"I know! Hearing 'just slit her throat' and 'stab him already' wasn't the worst part though! It's when he'd put his fist over his mouth and start quietly laughing after they've been put through everything!" Tyson explained, throwing his hands up in the air. "You'd think he was watching a comedy!"

"Yeah." Rei sighed once again, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong Rei?" Jade asked, seeing the far away look in Rei's eyes.

"Nothing." Rei answered. _"Just, I miss him being his old self. I miss how he'd let me hold his hand or grab his arm and bury my face if I got scared. Which was hardly ever, but it was fun to pretend." _he thought to himself.

"Hello? Rei? You in there?" Jade joked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daydream and looked at the bladers looking at him. "Uh, sorry."

"It's fine." Jade said before smirking. "So what was so fun to pretend?"

Rei's face paled. Had he said that out loud? "What are you talking about?" Rei asked, pretending he had no idea what they were saying.

"You zoned out, said 'it was fun to pretend,' then started playing with Kai's hair. Which, by the way, you're still doing."

Kaleen pointed out.

Rei instantly stopped twirling the slate bangs around his fingers which made Kai pout slightly, but he stayed asleep.

"So, I'll ask again. What was so fun to pretend? Huh Rei?" Jade smirked, as she and her team leaned in closer to him, the Bladebreakers doing the same.

"I have no clue what you guys are talking about." Rei said stubbornly, leaning against the seat and crossing his arms.

"You know exactly what we're talking about." Tyson chuckled, hitting Rei's shoulder playfully.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked as he walked to the table, unknowingly saving Rei.

"No, I think we're done." Rei answered quickly, standing up from his seat, Kai in his arms. "Tyson? Max? Can you grab Kai's stuff?"

Tyson looked down at the stuffed animals and other little trinkets. Those were all Kai's? Who would have guessed. He and Max picked up the toys and followed Rei out. Jade left a ten dollar tip on the table as she and her team followed the Bladebreakers out.

Jade growled slightly as she saw Rei about to pay for the meal. She invited them, not the other way around.

"No!" she denied, pushing in front of Rei. "Here you go!" she said, handing the cashier the money.

"I could've paid for it." Rei said, putting his money away.

"I invited you. I pay, you eat." Jade grinned,throwing a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Rei said, smiling softly.

"Yeah!" Tyson laughed. "Thanks for inviting us! It was great!"

---

"We'll see you guys later!" Kaleen called over her shoulder, waving to the Bladebreakers as she and the other Fatal Rage member walked the opposite way.

"Bye!" Max called, waving back.

They made their way down the street to the hotel, Tyson carrying all of Kai's prizes from the prize grabbing machine in a plastic bag. Rei sighed as he felt three questioning gazes on his back.

"I already told you, I wasn't talking about anything." Rei tried to explain so they would leave him alone. "It was just a random thought. I can't even remember what it was about anymore!"

"Uh huh. Sure Rei." Tyson said, crossing his arms as he smirked. "We're going to figure it out sooner or later!"

"Yup! You can count on it!" Max laughed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Guys, maybe you should just leave Rei alone about it." Kenny said, shifting his laptop so he wouldn't drop it.

"What are you talking about chief?" Tyson said, slight pout in his voice. "We just want to know."

"I do too, but look at him." Kenny told him, motioning toward Rei.

Tyson and Max both glanced at their black haired friend, noticing for the first time he seemed kind of depressed. He kept glancing down at the sleeping Kai and sighing quietly so no one could hear. He looked deep in thought and would randomly start playing with Kai's hair.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Max whispered to Tyson and Kenny.

"It has to be about Kai. Other wise he wouldn't be looking at him like that. Right chief?" Tyson explained, looking at Kenny for an answer.

"It's highly possible." Kenny agreed, nodding his head.

Max sighed. "Man! Now I really want to know!" he said, looking at his team mate and frowning.

"Well," Tyson started, his eyes lighting up as a thought popped into his head. "maybe he's been lying to Kai about something! And now he feels guilty!"

"What are you talking about Tyson?" Max asked, giving Tyson an odd look.

"Well, at the restaurant, he said 'it was fun to pretend.'" Tyson pointed out, thinking back to when Rei zoned out. "Then, he started playing with Kai's hair. So obviously, it has to do with Rei lying to Kai about something!"

"You have a point there Ty." Kenny agreed, thinking it over.

"I'll say." Max said. "Now we just have to figure out what he's lying about and get him to admit it!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked, turning towards his three friends who were mumbling about something.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Tyson grinned, copying Rei's earlier statement from the buffet.

Rei gave them a confused look before sighing and walking into the hotel. He made his way to the elevator, waiting for the others to get on, then pressing the correct button for their floor. The elevator dinged and they walked out, heading towards their room.

"We're going to go to the pool. Want to come Rei?" Max asked, taking the plastic bag from Tyson and handing it to Rei.

"Uh, I'll wait for Kai to wake up, then we'll be down there. That ok?" Rei answered, taking Kai's things from Max.

"Sure! We'll see you in a little while!" Max laughed, following Tyson and Kenny into the room.

Rei smiled slightly before he unlocked the door and entered his and Kai's room. He placed the items by the suitcase and laid Kai on the bed, covering the little captain up and placing the stuffed tiger by him. Kai instantly latched onto his toy, smiling a small smile and burying his face in the stuffed animal. Rei smiled and kissed his cheek, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to straighten out his thoughts before Kai woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! so there's chapter 11!!! can you believe it?? Chapter 12!!! I really can't....I never thought I could do it....thanks to my reviewers....it's all because of you!!


	13. Day In The Pool

Kenny: Disclaimer: Kistune still doesn't own us or Beyblade

Kistune: there is no way Kenny's gonna be a jerk!! Right Kenny?!  
Kenny: uhh....right....

Kistune: I AM LOVED!!!!

Chibi Kai: no..you've just lost it....

Kistune: le sigh....I know...

Chibi Kai: Chapter 13: Day In The Pool

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his tiny arms over his head. He glanced around the room, smiling when he saw Rei laying on the other bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kai quietly climbed out of his bed, his stuffed tiger safely tucked under his arm.

"Rei?" Kai whispered, trying to get the older boys attention.

When Rei didn't respond, Kai pouted. He threw his tiger on the bed, then tried to climb up the sheets.

_"Stupid bed being to high." _he thought to himself.

After a few tries, he made it up. He frowned as he looked at Rei. He still hadn't noticed him yet.

Pouting once more, Kai climbed on Rei, sitting on his stomach and crossing his arms. Rei looked at the child, surprised he was there.

"When did you wake up?" Rei asked.

"Couple minutes ago." Kai answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Rei shrugged. "Do you want to go swimming?"

Kai nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with excitment. Rei smiled and picked him up, standing from the bed to get their swimming gear.

Kai smiled as he and Rei dressed. He'd never really been allowed to swim before. His grandfather never let him. His smile turned into a small frown and he shivered as he thought about the times he had been caught trying to take a small swim to relax.

"Kai?" Rei said, noticing the far off gaze in Kai's eyes. "Something wrong?" he added when he got the child's attention.

"Just remembering something from a while ago." Kai answered, looking at the floor.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Rei asked, kneeling in front of the small captain.

"No!" Kai screamed, a look of fear on his face.

"It's fine. Calm down." Rei said softly, picking the boy up. Kai buried his face in Rei's chest. "Do you still want to go swimming?" Rei asked, rocking the child slowly.

Kai nodded his head as he pushed away slightly. Rei got the hint and placed him down. Rei grabbed the towels and sun screen and walked out of the door, Kai following closely behind him.

---

"Finally!" Tyson yelled, seeing Rei and Kai walking through the gate to get in.

"What took you so long?" Max called to them, swimming to the side of the pool to talk to them easier.

"Kai was tired. Sorry Max." Re explained. "Come here Kai." he said, calling the small child before he jumped in the pool.

Kai looked up at Rei. He bit his lip and slowly made his way to Rei. Was Rei mad at him? Had he done something wrong? He stood in front of Rei and looked up at him. Rei leaned down and put the sun screen on Kai's face, shoulders, arms, back, stomach, and chest.

"Sit down." Rei said, squirting more sun screen in his hand.

Kai sat on the ground like Rei said. Rei spread the sun screen on his legs, smiling softly.

"Ok. Now you won't burn." Rei smiled.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Kai asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Rei questioned, a frown on his lips.

Kai sighed in relief. "I thought you were mad." Kai explained before he ran to the pool and stepped down the stairs into the cool water.

Rei watched him for a few minutes. _"Why did he think I was mad?" _Rei wondered as he sat in a chair by a small table. _"He acts like that off and on. I wonder why."_

Rei looked up when he heard a high pitched yelp. He saw Tyson laughing and Kai glaring at the blader. Calming down, Rei sat back in his seat, closing his eyes to relax.

"Rei!" Kai called a few short seconds after Rei closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei called back.

"Tyson keeps splashing me!" he complained. "Please help Rei!"

Rei sighed and stood up, stretching slightly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Rei said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know." Kai replied, shrugging his tiny shoulders.

"Well if you can't think of anything..."Rei said turning his back and walking further from the pool.

Kai frowned as Rei walked away from him. He sat down on the stairs, his nose just above the water. He looked back up when he heard foot steps running towards the pool.

"Look out!" Tyson warned as he tried to swim away.

"Too late Tyson!" Rei laughed, jumping in the water right beside the teen, dragging him under the surface.

"No! Tyson!" Max called, laughing as his friends swam up.

Rei swam over to Kai, who was giggling quietly.

"Are you happy now?" Rei asked.

"Uh huh!" Kai said, smiling.

"Good." Rei said before he splashed Kai.

"Hey!" Kai pouted, kicking water at Rei.

Rei smiled and swam a little ways away from him. Kai watched him swim away, frowning slightly. He walked deeper into the water, growling slightly as it became harder for him to keep his head above water.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked, noticing the captain's hesitation.

"It's kind of hard to swim when you're this little." Kai explained, crossing his arms.

"Well come on then." Rei smiled, pulling Kai towards him.

Kai clung to Rei as Rei moved through the pool, swimming around the other.

"Don't tense." Rei ordered softly. "You'll only sink faster."

"That helps." Kai grumbled, glaring slightly at Rei.

"I know." Rei smiled, swimming to the side, and grabbing the blow up floaty bed thingy(1) that Tyson had blown up and decided not to use. He put Kai on it before he climbed up himself, laying down and sighing contentedly.

Kai held onto Rei, getting used to the float. He laid his head on Rei's stomach, closing his eyes and enjoying the ride.

"Aww!" Tyson and Max teased Kai.

Kai growled and glared at the two.

"Tyson. I will kill you." Kai threatened.

"No you won't!" Tyson shot back. "You'll just send me to the hospital!"

"Don't tempt me Tyson." Kai growled.

"Kai, calm down." Rei said smiling, playing with Kai's hair for practically the millionth time that day.

Kai nodded slightly and laid his head back on Rei's stomach, closing his eyes and relaxing completely. Tyson and Max watched the two before giving each other a triumphant look.

"Kenny! Do you see this?" Max whispered to Kenny, who was sitting by the pool, kicking his feet in the water.

"I see it Max. I see it." Kenny replied.

Rei glanced down at Kai, smiling softly before it quickly turned into a frown. He thought over how Kai had acted since he was turned back into a child. He was himself sometimes and childish sometimes, which was cute. But sometimes, he was afraid. Why was he like that? Rei would just have to figure that out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 13!!!!! rock on!!!!! I feel proud of myself!!! especially since I wrote this chapter in school!!!

I was also told to update soon!! and since it's the weekend, I decided to post this chapter today instead of tomorrow!! Be happy!! please?? O.O

(1)...I have no idea what they are called....I've always called them a floaty bed thingy...


	14. Did It Work?

Kistune: *sigh* Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will....sadly....

Chibi Kai: Thank who ever's up there for that

Kistune: *growls* what ever!! shut up!!

Chibi Kai: *pouts* hn. No! You can't make me!!

Kistune: oh yeah?  
Rei: Kistune...Kai...

Kistune+Kai: *sigh* sorry Rei...

Rei: Chapter 14: Did It Work?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers had been in the pool all day and were now in Rei and Kai's hotel room. Tyson was ordering room service, complaining that he was starving to death. Max and Kai were playing some fighting video game which Kai was amazingly winning. Kenny was typing away at Dizzi, absorbed in data collected through different battles and practices. Rei was reading a book, or more specifically, the spell book that he had bought for Tyson and Max. He was reading through the different spells, seeing the different ways to reverse a spell. Most of them were chanting a different spell, chanting the same spell backwards, or eating or drinking something.

"Hey Tyson, Max. Come here for a second." Rei said when Tyson actually hung up the phone. He's only been on it for about two hours now.

Max paused the game and went to Rei, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Tyson soon joined them, also trying to see what Rei was looking at.

"Ok, so I've figured out that to reverse the aging spell, you need to drink blended garlic and mushrooms. To reverse the speaking spell, you need to chant the counter spell."

"What's the counter spell?" Max asked, trying to look at the book.

"Right here." he replied, pointing at the small spell.

"Should we try it?" Tyson asked, looking at the two seriously.

"Tyson, order some mushrooms and garlic." Rei ordered.

"That sounds really gross." Max pointed out.

"I know." Rei agreed.

---

A hotel employee finally knocked on the door and called "room service!"

Rei answered the door and took the food. "Thanks. Just put it on the bill." he said as he walked back into the room. "Ok. Are we ready?" he asked, grabbing the mushrooms and garlic from the tray. Looking in the cabinets, he found a small blender. "Wow. I didn't think there'd actually be one in here."

"I didn't either." Max agreed.

Rei placed the garlic and mushrooms in the blender. He plugged it in and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" came a high pitched voice.

"We're going to try and get you to your normal self again!" Tyson grinned.

"Ok." Rei said, pouring the concoction into a glass. "Here Kai."

Kai looked at the odd colored, thick liquid in the glass. "What is it?"

"Something that's going to hopefully help." Rei answered.

"Do I really have to drink this?" Kai asked, looking up at Rei and begging with his eyes for Rei not to make him.

"Yes. You have to. I'm sorry." he sighed. "Max? Tyson? Ready?"  
"Yup!" Tyson replied, his grin still on his face.

"I guess." Max said, feeling slightly guilty since Kai had to drink that.

"When I say drink it, drink it. Ok?" Rei said, looking at Kai.

Kai sighed and nodded his head. He really didn't want to drink what ever this was. It looked and smelled really disgusting. Why him? Why not Tyson or Max? It was their fault this was happening anyway! Why did he have to suffer?

"Close your mouth. Shut your eyes. Don't speak out. The soul we despise." Tyson and Max chanted, looking between Kai and the spell book. "In the dark. Stolen by light. Alone again. In the night."

"Ok Kai. Drink the...stuff." Rei said, frowning as the little child gulped and closed his eyes, forcing himself to drink the disgusting liquid.

"Speak once more. Or not at all. Scream out loud. Or just stand tall." Max and Tyson continued to chant. "Open your mouth. Open your eyes. Don't speak out. The soul we despise."

Kai dropped the glass he was holding. His eyes slowly slid closed and he fell forward. Rei quickly caught the child before he hit the ground. Rei frowned and laid Kai on the bed, pulling the blanket over his small body and placing his stuffed tiger by him.

"Do you think it'll work?" Max asked, looking at the unconscious captain.

"I don't know yet Maxie." Tyson sighed. "Last time it took until about midnight to take effect."

"I hope it works." Rei said, lightly touching Kai's cheek. He smiled when Kai leaned into the touch and smiled a small smile.

Max and Tyson shared a look before sighing.

"What?" Rei asked, looking at the two bladers.

"Nothing Rei. Don't worry about it." Max replied, forcing a small smile on his face.

Rei frowned before he turned back to Kai. Sighing, he walked to his bed, falling backwards and staring at the ceiling after the bed stopped moving.

"See you tomorrow." Tyson said as he grabbed his room service and went to his room, followed by Max and Kenny.

"Night Rei." Max called as he walked out the door.

"Night guys." he replied, glancing over at Kai once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short Chapter I know...so I decided to upload this chapter and chapter 15 to make up for the shortness of this chapter!! Thank you all for still reading this!! even though...it's really short....le sigh...hope you liked it!!


	15. Up's and Down's

Max: today we get to do the disclaimer!!

Tyson: Yeah! We never get to do anything!

Max: I know, right? Anyway, Tyson! Start us off on the chapter!!

Tyson: Disclaimer: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade or us or anything that has to do with anything.

Max: we have a really big warning for you guys!! It's so important, so you must read it!!  
Tyson: that's right!! ok...warning: we are NOT in the chapter!!

Max: the world may end because if that little fact!!!

Tyson: ok...now that you all know this...Max?

Max: Chapter 15: Up's and Down's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei couldn't sleep. He was anxious to know if the spell would work or not. The up side to the spell working was that they'd have their captain back. The down side, Kai would probably shut them out again and Rei wouldn't be able to take care of him anymore like he had been doing. Of course, if the spell didn't work, he wouldn't have the person he fell in love with.

Rei sighed. This was too confusing. Did he want Kai to be his old self or did he want him to stay a child? Well, he wanted Kai back because it was nice to be able to admire his body while he was the same age. He had a strong, but not disgustingly buff, build, his eyes were harder and less innocent than they are right now, and his smile (at least when he smiles) is just so sexy. Plus, wanting Kai like _that_ while Kai was a child made him feel like a pedophile.

On the other hand, with Kai being a child, he could take care of him. He was free to worry about him and show that he cared about the captain without Kai thinking any different of him. He was also an adorable little child. He was just so sweet and innocent!

Rei smiled at the last thought. Kai was a cute kid, even though he did act like his normal self sometimes. Rei sighed and went back to his thoughts.

Another up side to Kai changing back to normal would be that Kai would be safer. He can take care of himself when he goes off on his own. Sure, Rei would still be worried about the boy, but at least he would know that Kai could defend himself. With Kai as a child, he didn't have that same comfort. When Kai had been kidnapped by that guy at the airport...

Rei shuddered. He didn't want to think of that. He still wanted to kill the guy, but his relief over powered his anger. Kai hadn't been hurt badly. Just a small bruise on his cheek, which that man would pay for if Rei ever saw him again.

The down side to Kai turning back would be he wouldn't need to depend on Rei for anything. He wouldn't fall into a situation where he needed Rei to come and save him.

"Argh, this is frustrating." Rei sighed to himself, running his hands over his eyes and through his hair. He glanced at the alarm clock on the small table beside the bed. It was 12:47 am. Just a few minutes later than last time a spell had been cast on Kai. He looked over at the boy, sighing low as he saw a child still asleep.

Rei looked back at the ceiling, feeling upset yet relieved. A part of him wanted him back, yet the other part wanted the child.

"Stupid emotions. Now I know why Kai hates them so much." he mumbled to himself.

Re sighed quietly before he closed his eyes to at least attempt to get some sleep. If he didn't, he was going to be pretty tired tomorrow and tomorrow he was planning on making them all train. With Kai being a child, they had slacked off a lot and the tournament was only a couple days away. A small whimper quickly shattered any chance of sleep.

Rei looked over at Kai, frowning as he noticed the small child thrashing around, whimpering every once in a while. He stood up and walked to the bed, kneeling down so he could see the child's face.

He looked scared as he clutched at his shirt and pants and occasionally the sheets on the bed. What was he dreaming about?

"Kai?" Rei whispered, shaking the child slightly.

"No...please, don't." Kai begged, trying to roll away from Rei.

"Kai, wake up." Rei whispered, a little louder than before. He flinched when Kai yelped, his head going to the side like he had been hit.

"I'm sorry!" Kai apologized, whimpering and biting his lip to hold back another small yelp.

"Kai! Wake up!" Rei said, picking the child up and rocking him slightly.

Kai's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Rei and screamed, trying to push away from the older boy.

"Kai, shh, it's just me, Rei." Rei soothed, rubbing his back. "Calm down, you're ok."

Kai calmed down and he clutched at Rei's shirt, burying his tear streaked face in Rei's chest. His body trembled as he cried and he tried to hide in Rei's chest and arms.

"Calm down." Rei whispered, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the bed. He pulled Kai away slightly and wiped the tears still on the boys face. "Are you ok now?" he asked when the child's sobbing slowed down.

Kai nodded slightly, grabbing one of Rei's hands and keeping it to his face. He sniffled a few times and leaned back against Rei, closing his eyes to try and get back to sleep. Even if he couldn't fall asleep, he would at least pretend. He didn't want to talk about his dream. Not right now anyway.

Rei sighed. He could tell that Kai wasn't asleep, but he decided not to question him. He stood up and carried the "sleeping" child to his bed, laying down beside him. Kai buried his face in Rei's chest, determined not to let him go.

Rei kept his eye on the child in his arms. There was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!! there's chapter 15!!! hope you like it!! What was Kai dreaming about?? find out soon!!!

Since this chapter and chapter 14 were kind of short...I decided to post them at the same time, so if you think about it...really it's like 1 chapter....le sigh...I tried!!

please review!!


	16. Something's Wrong

Tyson: She doesn't own Beyblade....at all...or us....

Max: you make it sound like a bad thing Ty...

Tyson: no...I'm just thanking who ever's up there that she doesn't!!

Max: that makes sense...THANK YOU!!!!  
Tyson: and thank you reviewers!!! without you, Kistune would not have finished this story!!!

Max: nope!!! anyway....Chapter 16: Something's Wrong

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei squinted his eyes as the suns ray's drifted in through the window. Yawning, he sat up and stretched. Standing from the bed, he walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, frowning slightly as he looked at his hair. Some how, it had come undone from the bind he normally kept it in.

"Stupid, frigging, long, tangled," he mumbled, muttering other insults to his hair.

He paused in the difficult task of brushing his hair. Something was missing. Something small and cute. Something with blood red eyes and two toned blue hair. Something named Kai.

"Kai?" Rei called, peaking his head into the room.

Where was the little child? Rei walked into the room, looking under the blankets and beds. He even went as far as checking behind curtains. When he didn't find anything, he started to panic. He flipped over the small tables and chairs, hoping that by some chance he was under there. He tore the blankets and sheets off the bed and pushed the mattresses over. Still finding nothing, he looked in the small cabinets.

Becoming hysterical when he didn't find the small child, he ran out of his room, not caring that his hair was messy and flying in practically every direction or that he was only half dressed. He had to find the chibi captain. He knocked on his other teammates' door frantically, growling when they didn't answer.

"Tyson! Max! Kenny!" Rei yelled. "Open the door!"

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Kenny.

"What's wrong Rei?" Kenny asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I can't find Kai!" Rei whined, running into the room and tearing it apart like he did his own. He screamed, still not finding any sign off Kai.

"Whoa!" Max yelped, jumping up when he heard the aggravated yell. "Where's the fire?!"

"I can't find him!" Rei shouted, kicking the wall before running out of the room.

Max and Kenny stared at the open door, hearing Rei's frantic voice echoing "Kai" down the halls.

---

After Kenny filed Max in on what was going on (which wasn't a lot to tell), Max was already dressed and ready.

"Let's go help Chief." Max said, jumping up and running out of the room.

Kenny nodded before he turned to the still sleeping Tyson.

_"How is he still asleep?" _he thought, Tyson snoring to prove his point.

Sighing, he wrote a quick note for when Tyson woke up, the he ran out the door.

---

"Kai!" Rei called, searching through the halls, ignoring angry shouts and complaints from angry people telling him to shut up.

"I'm trying to sleep." one man growled, coming out of the room. "Shut the hell up!"

Rei ignored him and continued searching, still screaming for Kai. The man became even more angry and strode up to Rei, grabbing his arm and twisting it painfully around. Rei yelped at the sudden pain that shot up his abused limb.

"What did I just say?!" the guy yelled, pushing Rei forward.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't care?!" Rei snapped back, glaring up at the tall man.

"Why you--!" the man started before he lunged at Rei.

Rei easily dodged the attack, but was caught off guard when the guy kicked his knee back. Rei hit the floor hard, yelping when the man stood up and grabbed his neck, jerking him to his feet.

"Now are you going to stay quiet, or do I have to rip out your vocal chords?" the man sneered, squeezing Rei's neck tightly."Anger management!" said a little voice. "Put him down!"

Rei looked behind the guy, his eyes lighting up when he saw the chibified captain.

"Kai!" Rei smiled before he glared at the man. "Put me down!" he ordered as he kicked at the man.

The man was caught off guard at the sudden burst of violence. He dropped Rei, momentarily stunned, as the teen kicked his stomach. When he gained his thoughts back, he spun around intent on Giving Rei hell.

Looking around, he saw no one there.

---

Rei was walking back to the room, a glaring Kai in his arms, looking over his shoulder.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone! You weren't in our room or the others' room! Why did you wander off? Someone could have kidnapped you or worse!" Rei ranted off, clearly expressing his worry and anger.

"Well I got bored when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you, so I left to look around the hotel." Kai explained, staring at the floor. "And no one kidnapped me, don't worry."

Rei sighed and hugged Kai tightly. "Next time, please just tell me you're leaving." he said. "You had me so worried."

"Sorry." Kai apologized. "I found a bey dish if it helps."

"Really? Where?" Rei asked, looking at Kai.

"There's a gym on the first floor. Don't know how we missed it. You can get to it from the pool."

"Then that's where we're going as soon as we get back." Rei said, a smile on his face. "We need to practice."

---

Rei and Kai were sitting in Tyson, Max, and Kenny's room, waiting for Max and Kenny to get back.

"Tyson, wake up." Kai ordered, sitting on the boy's chest. "You lazy, idiotic, pig! Stop snoring and open your eyes!"

"Nnn...another hour..." Tyson mumbled, rolling over. Of course, him rolling over caused Kai to fall off of him and the bed. Rei's head snapped in his direction as he heard the small thud.

"Kai? You ok?" he asked as Kai stood up."

Kai rubbed his head and growled. "That's it!" he yelled, trying to jump back on the bed. Growling again, he turned to Rei. "Rei! Up! Now!" he ordered, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Ok, ok." Rei said, picking the child up and putting him on the bed. "Just don't kill him."

"Can't make any promises." Kai said, glaring at Tyson. "Now get up!" Kai ordered once more, jumping on Tyson. He stood up on his side and grabbed a pillow. Placing it softly over Tyson's face, he pressed it down as he started to jump on the sleeping bladers side. Kai smirked as Tyson started to thrash around, a muffled scream escaping the pillow.

"Kai!" Rei scolded, grabbing the child and pulling him off of the suffocating teen.

Tyson sat up quickly, gasping for air. "What's your problem?!" he screamed as Max and Kenny finally came back to the room.

"What did we miss?" Kenny asked, looking for the angry Tyson to the smirking Kai.

"Our _trusted _captain," Tyson started, sneering the word trusted. "tried to kill me!"

"No, I just tried to wake him up." Kai countered, the triumphant smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah, by trying to kill me!"

"Kai, don't do that again. You could have really hurt him." Rei said, putting the child down.

"He knocked me off the bed first!" Kai defended, looking up at Rei. "You saw him!"

"You were sitting on his chest. I'm not surprised he did."

"What ever." Kai grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Anyway." Rei said, changing the topic. "We're going to practice today. Kai found a gym and it has a bey dish."

"No way! Really?!" Tyson asked, completely forgetting about his near death experience.

"Yes Tyson." Rei chuckled softly. "Now hurry up and get ready so we can go! We have to practice! There's only a couple of days until the tournament."

"Ok!" Tyson cheered, gathering his clothes and running to the bathroom.

Max laughed and grabbed his blade. "Ready for some practice Draciel?" he asked, smiling as the bit chip glowed a soft purple. "I thought so!"

"Come on Kai. Let's go get Dranzer and Driger." Rei said, walking out of the room.

Kai nodded and ran after Rei. He followed him into the room, picking up his Dranzer as Rei found his Driger. Kai looked at his blade frowning slightly. Something was wrong with Dranzer, but he didn't know what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! Well there's chapter 16!! I hope you guys liked it!! You better have liked it...I had three teachers take it from me today and read the first few paragraphs out loud...my rep is slowly being morphed into something that people should never know!! but yeah!! tell me what you think!! point out mistakes or good points!! Thanks!!


	17. Something Wrong?

Chibi Kai: Disclaimer: she doesn't own us and she ne--

Kistune: they know already!! I never will!!

Chibi Kai: good job!! you figured that out all on your own!!

Kistune: *glares* I hate you

Chibi Kai: I hate you too

Rei: be nice!! Here's chapter 17: Something Wrong?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers made their way to the gym. Deciding to get a start on practice, they took the stairs. Walking into the gym, they found only a few people.

"Good!" Tyson said, running to the bey dish. "No one's over here!"

"Ok, so who's up first?" Kenny asked, sitting to the side and setting up Dizzi.

"Well Rei and Kai never got to battle back at the dojo." Max pointed out.

"Ok then. Rei, Kai, to the dish." Kenny ordered.

Rei walked up to the dish as Kai did the same. Both bladers stood ready to launch as the waited for the countdown.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" Max called.

Rei released Driger as Kai released Dranzer. Kai growled. Something was wrong with Dranzer. Something was...different. Shaking the thought out of his head, he concentrated on the battle.

"You'll have to do better than that Kai!" Rei smirked as Driger slammed into Dranzer.

Kai growled. "Come on Dranzer!" Kai called, smirking as the bit piece glowed red.

"Fine! Driger!" Rei called.

The bit piece glowed green before the huge tiger bit beast quickly came out. Dranzer had yet to appear.

_"What's going on?" _Kai screamed in his mind. _"Why isn't Dranzer coming out?"_

Finally, the great phoenix appeared, stretching it's wings and screeching. Kai growled and turned to glare at Tyson and Max.

"What did you do to Dranzer?!" he snapped, pointing at the phoenix.

"Uh..." Tyson choked out, staring wide eyed at the bit beast.

"We didn't mean to?" Max said, shrugging his shoulders nervously.

Kai growled and turned back to the now chibified bit beast. Dranzer screeched and charged towards Driger. The blades clashed together, Driger easily overpowering the small Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" Kai urged. "Come on!"

Driger pushed forward, bringing the phoenix to the very edge of the dish, but didn't knock it out.

"Stop going easy on me!" Kai growled. "Come on Dranzer, fire arrow!"

"Fine. If that's what you want!" Rei smirked. "Driger! Tiger claw attack!"

The attacks clashed head on, but Driger overpowered Dranzer. The tiger forced the phoenix back, causing the blade to fly out of the dish, Kai growled and picked up his blade, clutching it in his fist.

"Kai, you alright?" Rei asked, picking up his blade and walking to Kai.

"No! I'm not!" Kai yelled, glaring up at Rei.

"Kai, calm down." Tyson said. "No use getting mad that you lost."

"You think I'm mad that I lost?" Kai bit back.

"Then why are you so upset?" Max asked. "Is it about Dranzer?"

"Yes, it's about Dranzer!" Kai yelled, turning his glare to Tyson and Max. "It wasn't enough for you two to do this to me, but Dranzer too?! What did he ever do?"

"Kai, we didn't mean to!" Tyson defended. "How were we supposed to know the spells would effect Dranzer too?!"  
Kai looked down at Dranzer. The bit piece glowed a soothing red, trying to calm his master down. It didn't help Kai's mood though. He glared up at Tyson and Max one last time before he took off running out of the gym.

Rei frowned and looked at Tyson and Max. Both bladers had their heads down, their faces showing complete guilt.

"Guys, don't worry." Rei said. "He's just frustrated is all."

"But it's out fault." Max replied.

"How were you supposed to know Dranzer would be affected? Don't blame yourself." Rei said. "Now I'm going to go find Kai. You and Tyson keep practicing."

"Ok." Max replied, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! You're right. But can you tell Kai we're really sorry?" Tyson asked.

"Of course." Rei responded, turning towards the door and leaving.

---

Kai ran through the halls, not caring where he was going, as long as he got away from them. He was son angry. he didn't hate Tyson and Max for doing this to him and Dranzer. He didn't even hate the fact he lost to Rei. He just couldn't stand the fact that the spell,

"Made me weak." Kai mumbled as he finally stopped running. He looked around to see where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He sighed. "Just what I don't need."

He decided to just walk around. He didn't feel like going back to the others, so why not?

---

Rei walked around, trying to find the upset child. Where could he have gone? He sighed. He didn't like seeing Kai upset. He turned down another, looking up and down the small area. Seeing nothing, he continued to search other halls, even stopping random people to see if they had seen Kai.

---

Kai growled with frustration. He's already been down this hall. What was the use of exploring if he just went around in circles. He sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor.

_"Maybe Rei will find me." _Kai said in his mind. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his knees. _"Or maybe he won't even bother."_

He looked at the wall, looking for any way to tell what time it was. Sighing when he found nothing, he buried his face in his knees. Hopefully Rei would find him. If he didn't, Kai wouldn't blame him. _"After all, I'm weak."_

---

Rei sighed. Was Kai even on the first floor anymore? Or maybe he left the building altogether. He turned down another hall, smiling when he saw a familiar mess of two toned hair and the small, chibi body of their captain.

"Kai! There you are!"

Kai looked up as he heard Rei's voice. He looked away from Rei and decided to instead stair at the floor.

"Kai, are you ok?" Rei asked, sitting beside the small child.

Kai shook his head, still staring at the floor.

"What's bothering you?" Rei tried again.

"Because of me, Dranzer's getting weak. And I can't so anything about it." Kai answered, growling at himself. How many times does he have to say it? Stupid spell.

"Dranzer's not getting weak and neither are you." Rei said, lifting Kai's chin so he knew the boy was listening to him. "You're just not used to beyblading while you're so little, that's all. When you get used to it, you'll be winning your battles again."

Kai nodded, even though he didn't believe what Rei was saying. Might as well let him think he did though right?

"And Tyson wanted me to let you know that he and Max are sorry for the spells affecting Dranzer too."

"I don't care. Well I do, but I'm not mad about it." Kai said, looking down at his blade.

"That's not all that's bothering you is it?" Rei asked, looking at Kai's depressed expression.

"No, it's not." Kai answered, growling slightly at the response.

"What else is there?" Rei questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of Kai's mood.

"Well..." Kai started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go!! Chapter 17 I believe!!! and I'm proud of myself!!! I wrote this on the bus!!! HA!! take that teachers!!! anyway....please R+R!!!


	18. I Dreamed You Left

Chibi Kai: *smirks* Kistune's sick

Kistune: *stuffed nose* am not!!

Chibi Kai: and sounds really funny

Kistune: Do not!!

Chibi Kai: and is very fun to annoy

Kistune: Am not!!

Rei: Kai, stop annoying her...she's sick and has had writers block for like...ever...

Kistune: ok...the last part's true...so sorry for the not so good chapter reviewers...Kai, leave me alone!!

Rei: how about you start writing the story?

Kistune: ok!! fine!! have no pity for the sick!!

Chibi Kai: I thought you weren't sick

Me: I'm not!! leave me alone!!

Rei: disclaimer: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade and she never will

Chibi Kai: Chapter 18: I Dreamed You Left

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Kai started. "I feel...weird." was the only way his childish mind could explain.

"Weird as in how?" Rei pressed. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"I've been having nightmares lately and I've been trying to ignore them," Kai explained. "but they're getting worse."

Rei frowned. Kai's been having nightmares for a while now? Why hadn't he noticed before?

"What are they about?" Rei asked.

Kai looked uncomfortable, but had to answer because of the spell. "When I was at the Abbey and when I lived with my grandfather." he answered. "and about y--"

"There you guys are!" Max said, cutting Kai off. "You could have come back to the room you know."

"Sorry Max." Rei apologized. "We just started talking."

"About what?" Tyson asked, curiosity present in his voice.

"About my nightmares." Kai answered, growling at the small response. "Stupid, frigging spell!"

"And what were they about?" Max and Tyson pressed.

"None of your business." Rei replied. "It's Kai's problem not yours."

"But he told you because of the spell!" Tyson pouted.

Rei paused. That's right. Kai did only tell him because of the spell.

"Kai, I'm sorry." Rei apologized, looking at the child.

"Rei it's a--"

"I'll try not to do it again. I promise." Rei said, cutting Kai off. "I really didn't mean to."

Kai sighed. If he tried to say anything, he'd probably just get cut off again, so why bother? He looked up as Rei stood up from his seat on the floor. He still looked pretty guilty. Kai raised his arms towards Rei.

"Up." was the simple order he gave Rei.

Rei smiled and picked Kai up. Kai sighed quietly and laid his head on Rei's shoulder. Today was going to be a long day.

---

"So, I figured you guys could train before lunch, then we could all go out to eat. Then after that, you guys could train some more. Since we've been here, we've only trained a little bit and the tournament is tomorrow." Kenny explained.

"Sounds good." Rei said before sighing. "I can't believe we've barely practiced!"

"I blame jelly fish!" Max screamed, running around everyone.

"Max, what did you eat and/or drink?" Rei sighed, looking at the blonde teen running around.

"I swear to sugar it wasn't God!" Max answered, laughing as he looked up at Rei, eyes begging him to believe him.

The other's sighed. "If you say so." Rei replied.

Max beamed and ran ahead of them, dodging by people and street lamps.

"I got him." Tyson chuckled, running after the hyper blonde.

"Idiots. Both of them." Kai grumbled, crossing his arms as he, Rei, and Kenny walked down the street. They were heading to the park to train, seeing as there were a lot of people in the gym. It was a beautiful day any way. Why waste it inside?

---

Kai, Rei and Kenny entered the park, looking around for the hyper blonde and the following bluenette. Finding them standing in a crowd of people, they made their way to the teens.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked, not being able to see over the crowd.

"A beybattle." Tyson answered. "And so far, Carsh is winning!"

Kai growled as he tried to see over the crowd. Sadly, he was to short. He glared at the people, hoping they would suddenly clear a path for him, but that didn't happen. He looked up at Rei, and tugged on his pants, lifting his arms when Rei looked down at him. Rei picked him up and put him on his shoulders so the child could see.

"Thanks." Kai mumbled as he started to watch the battle. There were two blades, one green and the other black and silver. The black and silver one was obviously the stronger of the two. Did the green one even have a chance?

"Go Ethel!" Carsh called. His bit chip glowed a dark blue and then rose up a powerful looking wolf. It had wild eyes and shaggy fur, but it's claws and teeth looked sharp.

Carsh's opponent saw that he was outmatched and called his blade back, afraid the other, more experienced blader would smash his blade. Carsh smirked and called back his blade, the wolf disappearing back into the blade.

"That was a good match." Carsh said as he walked to his opponent. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Zel." the boy said, looking up at Carsh with big purple eyes.

"And you're seriously an amatuer?" Carsh asked, a look of slight disbelief on his face.

Zel only nodded and looked at his blade. "I should've known better than to challenge you. I knew I would lose."

"Tch. Are you kidding me?! I almost lost! I had to call out Ethel or I would've been beaten for sure!" Carsh exclaimed. "When you get strong enough to beat my bitbeast, I want another battle!"

"Deal!" Zel agreed, shaking Carsh's hand.

"So did you like the battle?" Carsh asked, his back still to the Bladebreakers.

"We didn't see all of it." Tyson replied, turning to his team. "How did he know we were here?"

The others shrugged as Carsh turned to them. "So, do one of you want to battle?"

"Why not? That's what we're here for!" Tyson smirked, taking his Dragoon out of his pocket. He and Carsh stood on opposite sides of the dish, ready to launch their blades.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Zel called out, throwing his hand down to signal the start of the match.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called, launching his blade.

"Come on Ethel!" Carsh smirked, also launching his blade.

The blades clashed together, sparks flying from the intensity. Dragoon slammed into Ethel, knocking him back, then the dragon circled the wolf. Carsh kept his eye on Dragoon as the blade circled faster and faster. Finally, he smirked.

"Ethel! To the right!" he ordered his blade.

The blade spun to the right, effictivly knocking Tyson's blade to the very edge.

"No Dragoon!" Tyson yelled to the dragon. The blade went around the dish on the very edge before going back down to the middle.

Carsh smirked. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted. "Ethel! One more time!" The blade chased the Dragoon around the dish before it stopped suddenly and circled the opposite way. It smashed into Dragoon, knocking the blade off balance and out of the dish.

"Dragoon!" Tyson said, picking up his blade. "Well, it was a good match."

Carsh caught his blade easily and walked over to Tyson. "I hope you don't blade like this in the tournament." he stated, joking around.

"Of course not. I just let you win!" Tyson joked back. Both boys laughed and then shook hands. "But in the real tournament, prepare to lose!"

"Oh you're on now!" Carsh smirked.

"So where's the rest of Fatal Rage?" Max asked, looking around but not seeing any one else.

"Oh, they decided not to come. Kaleen got food poisoning from breakfast this morning, Katalik had to fix up his blade, and Jade went off who know's where." Carsh explained, counting off the people on his fingers. "So me and Ethel just came to the park!"

"Yeah. We came to train. We haven't been practicing at all!" Tyson said, sighing.

"Well if you don't practice, we'll defiantly win this tournament!" Carsh gloated.

"We'll see about that." Tyson remarked, glaring at Carsh who glared back. Tyson cracked a smile and they both burst out laughing.

"Come on Tyson. We have to train!" Kenny stated. "If you keep talking we'll lose time."

"Not to mention air." Kai added, leaning his head on top of Rei's.

"What ever!" Tyson grumbled, crossing his arms. "Hey Carsh, want to train with us?"

"Sure! Why not! I need the practice anyway!"

---

The teens trained all through lunch, not even noticing it went by. They alternated opponents every other match, getting in as much practice as possible. Tyson's stomach growled as Carsh's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Carsh answered. "No, I'm at the park...yeah, I told you I was going to be here...no I'm not alone...fine...bye."

"Who was that?" Max asked, bounding up to the teen.

"Jade. She wanted to know where I was. She's like my mother. Anyway, I've got to go! See you tomorrow at the match!" Carsh said as he ran off.

"Bye!" Tyson and Max called back, waving to the teen.

"We should be getting back too. It's getting dark." Rei stated, looking at the sky. "Plus, if Tyson's stomach isn't any indication, we missed lunch."

"I know! And I'm starving!" Tyson complained, holding his stomach. "Let's go."

They took off towards the hotel, eager to put something in their bellies. They rode the elevator up to their rooms, to tired to take the stairs.

"Just order some room service." Rei said as he and Kai walked into their room, Tyson, Max, and Kenny walking into theirs.

"Ok. Night!" Max said, closing the door to their room.

Kai looked up at Rei, who was currently unwrapping his hair from the bind. He glanced down at Kai and smiled. "Bath time."

Kai nodded and ran to the bathroom, reaching over and turning the water on. He yelped as his hand slipped and he fell into the tub.

"Kai are you ok?!" Rei asked, seeing the child holding his head.

Kai nodded, tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Rei walked over to him and picked him up, setting him in his lap. He looked at his head, smiling slightly when he saw no blood.

"It's just a bump. It'll be gone by morning alright?"

Kai nodded and raised his arms. Rei took the hint and took off the child's shirt and pants, then discarded his own clothing. Sitting in the bath tub, Rei closed his eyes, enjoying the warm water. Kai sat by his feet, playing with bubbles and waiting for the water to fill up.

---

After the bath and room service meal, Rei and Kai laid in bed, Kai was snuggled up to Rei's chest and fast asleep while Rei watched some TV. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already midnight. He shut off the movie he had been watching and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

---

Rei awoke in the middle of the night when he felt a movement beside him. He looked down at the child in his arms, noticing the pained look on his face. He sat up, frowning as Kai reached for him.

"No. Don't leave." he pleaded, grabbing Rei's shirt and pulling it towards him. "I don't want to go back. Don't make me go!"

"Kai, what's wrong?" he whispered, lightly touching the captain's cheek. He frowned as Kai flinched away from his touch.

"I'm sorry! I'll change, I will! I promise I'll stop!" Kai begged, tears beginning to fall down his face. "Just please, don't make me go back there!"

"Kai, wake up." Rei said, picking the boy up and lightly shaking him. "Come on now, you're alright. I'm not making you go anywhere, just wake up."

Kai's eyes finally snapped open. They were red and puffy from his crying. He stared at Rei before latching himself to the older boy, burying his face in his chest. Rei pulled him closer and rubbed his back, trying to soothe the small child. What was Kai dreaming about?

"Are you ok?" Rei asked.

Kai nodded his head, refusing to move from his position.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kai shook his head, clenching his fist in Rei's shirt. He couldn't tell Rei about his dream. He didn't want it to come true. He didn't want Rei to find out he loved him. What if Rei started to hate him, just like in his dream? What if Rei was so disgusted by him that he didn't want him near him anymore? What if he had to go back to the Abbey, Boris, and his grandfather all because he loved Rei? He didn't want that to happen.

He sniffled quietly and wiped his eyes. "Sorry I woke you up." Kai apologized, guilt laced in his voice.

"It's fine. Don't be sorry." Rei said, picking him up and lightly kissing his tear stained cheek. "It's only four in the morning. Try to get some sleep ok?"

Kai nodded his head and snuggled back up to Rei's chest when the teen laid back down. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the images of Rei abandoning him kept coming back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! there's chapter 18!!! I am sorry this took so long to put up!! I have writers block so bad right now!! I am really sorry!! I understand if you have lost faith in me!! I will totally understand!!! please review though...pwetty pwease?!


	19. Hair and Looks

Chibi Kai: you actually wrote this chapter?

Kistune: Yeah! Can you believe it?!

Chibi Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson: no

Kistune: you guys have no faith

Kenny: I do...

Kistune: awww!!! thank's Kenny!!

Tyson: your just saying that so she doesn't eat your face off chief!!

Kenny: you'd be afraid too if you were as small as me and she was threatening you!!

Chibi Kai: ahem!! *glares up at Kenny*

Kenny: uhh...sorry Kai...but you're you...

Chibi Kai: hn. what ever. Disclaimer: Kistune owns nothing. Not us. Not Beyblade.

Kistune: wait! So you were just saying that Kenny?!

Rei: Kistune. Shh!! get on with the story!!

Kistune: *le sigh* fine...Chapter 19: Hair and Looks. Oh me gorsh! I actually introduced a chapter!! woo!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was the day of the tournament. The Bladebreakers were all up, dressed, breakfast eaten, and ready for the day. They were currently outside, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Is it ever going to get here?" Tyson asked, looking around for the BBA bus.

"We just got out here Ty. It'll take a few minutes." Kenny responded.

"But I'm bored!" Tyson whined, dropping his arms to his sides and slumping slightly. "There's nothing to do!"

Tyson continued to complain while Kenny tried to tune him out, failing miserably. Rei was sitting on the side walk, Kai beside him playing with Rei's braid. Rei smiled at the memory that happened only moments before.

---(Few Hours Earlier)---

Rei growled as he tried to get the huge knot out of his hair. How it got there, he would never know. He dragged the brush through the thick mass, sighing as the bristles didn't help the knot in his hair at all.

Kai looked up at him from the floor. He was sitting in front of Rei's feet, leaning against his legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the angry expression on Rei's face.

"My stupid hair!" Rei answered, growling slightly. "Sometimes I don't even know why I bother letting it grow! I should get it cut! Then I wont have to deal with it any more."

"No! Don't do that!" Kai pouted, standing up from his spot on the floor. He glared up at Rei and he crossed his arms, trying to look more intimidating. Sadly, it had no effect.

"Do you like my hair that much?" Rei asked jokingly. "You don't have to answer that by the way." he added, remembering the spell. He didn't want to use it against the child again.

"In fact, I do." Kai answered, even though he didn't have to.

Kai reached up, motioning for the brush. Rei handed it to him, confusion clear on his face. Kai then reached up again and grabbed Rei's hand, leading him to the bed.

"Sit." he ordered, pushing against Rei's legs. Rei sat down and watched as Kai threw the brush on the bed, then climbed up the sheets to get on top of the mattress. He sat behind Rei and then started to gently brush his hair. He had more patience than Rei, seeing as he didn't have to deal with long hair everyday like the other did. He took his time working out the knot, then finished brushing the rest of Rei's hair.

Rei was in bliss. It felt nice having Kai brush his hair, although kind of disappointing since Kai was currently a child and was only doing this on a childish impulse. He sighed silently to himself and pushed the thought from his mind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Kai's soft touch as the captain continued to brush his mess of black hair.

Kai smiled as he ran his fingers through the now feathery soft locks. He felt he did a good job. Not wanting to stop feeling the softness of Rei's hair just yet, he decided to braid it. It would give him more time to play with it after all. He separated the long strands into three parts, then carefully braided them all together. He paused when he thought he heard something. Was that purring?

Rei froze as Kai stopped fixing his hair. What did he stop for? Had Kai heard him purring? He'd have to be more careful if he had. He relaxed as Kai went back to styling his hair. Maybe he hadn't noticed at all.

Kai frowned to himself as he reached the end of the braiding. Quickly tying the braid off, he backed away to see if he had done a good job.

"Finished?" Rei asked, peaking over his shoulder to the small captain. Kai nodded his head and Rei stood up, walking to the mirror to see how Kai did. He smiled as he saw his neatly braided hair. Not a strand out of place. He glanced back at the small child, smiling when Kai looked at him. "Thank's Kai!" he smiled brightly. Kai blushed and crawled off the bed, easily hiding his face since the bed was taller than he was.

"Are you guys ready yet?" they heard from the other side of their door. "We're hungry! If you don't hurry up, Tyson'll eat the restaurant out of business!"

"We're coming Max! We'll meet you there!" Rei called back. "Ready Kai?"

Kai nodded and grabbed his blade and stuffed tiger. Rei smiled and also picked up his blade, placing it in his pocket. He grabbed the room key and his wallet and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Let's go." Rei said, walking out of the door, Kai following closely behind him like always. "Are you sure you don't want to leave your tiger here? It might get lost."

"No. He's coming with us." Kai said, an air of finality around him.

"Ok. Fine. You win. Let's get to the buffet before Tyson eats everything."

Kai rolled his eyes, mumbling "pig" under his breath. Rei smiled and made his way out of the hotel, Kai grabbing onto his pant leg so he wouldn't get lost or seperated from Rei.

---(present)---

Rei felt like squealing like a fangirl. Kai had brushed AND braided his hair. Sure, he was a kid, but it was still a fact! A small, insignificant fact, but it still happened! He glanced down at Kai once more, noticing the child had a far off look in his eyes. He was absent mindedly twirling the strands of Rei's hair between his fingers, but other than that, he was completely zoned out.

"Kai?" Rei asked softly, leaning closer to the captain. When he received no response, he tried again, a little more force in his voice. "Kai."

Kai still didn't respond and Rei frowned. Why wasn't he answering. Rei softly grasped the child's shoulders, his frown deepening when Kai jumped and yelped, stopping once he noticed it was Rei who grabbed him.

Rei was about to question the captain when suddenly Tyson and Max started cheering.

"The bus is here, the bus is here!" they chanted, loading up on the bus. Rei sighed and picked Kai up, grabbing the stuffed tiger still on the sidewalk. Kai took the tiger, clutching it to his small body and leaning against Rei's chest, his head on Rei's shoulder.

Rei frowned at the far away look Kai had once again as Rei sat down in a seat towards the back of the bus. What was wrong with Kai?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really really REALLY sorry for the shortness but writer's block is a cruel cruel thing!! I will try to make the next chapter longer!! I swear!!! please review though!! they're what keep me going!! even if they're flames!! constructive criticism!! I think that's what it's called anyway...either way...it's fun to say!!


	20. The Beginning

Chibi Kai: Kistune's not here right now...to busy studying...

Tyson: so I'm here to do the disclaimer!! Disclaimer: Kist--

Chibi Kai: Kistune own's nothing!!

Tyson: NO!!! I wanted to say it...

Chibi Kai: well you didn't so nah!! *sticks tongue at him*

Tyson: *grumbles* what ever!! *sticks tongue at him*

Rei: this will last for a while...Chapter 20: The Beginning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took a few minutes for the bus to arrive at the tournament area. Tyson and Max gazed up at the huge building. It wasn't anything special except that it had see through glass around the arena area. The rest of the building was normal, but you could clearly see the arena through the glass dome.

"Finally!" Tyson shouted, jumping out of his seat, only to fall down since the bus was still in motion. Max and Kenny laughed as Tyson stood up, only to fall forward as the bus stopped. "For crying out loud!" Tyson shouted. He crawled to his seat, clutching the seat before pulling himself up. "Ha!" he said in a triumphant voice, pointing at the driver and letting go of the seat. He fell backward once more when the bus started moving again. "You know what? Forget it! I'll just stay here until we park!" Tyson grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Good idea Ty!" Max laughed.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Idiot." he mumbled, not even bothering to glance at Tyson. He continued to stare out the window, not really caring.

Rei looked at Kai and sighed. "Kai, cheer up. We're finally at the tournament. Have some fun."

Kai looked at Rei and nodded his head sighing. He looked down to his stuffed tiger, making the plush toy nod as well. He glanced up at Rei and smiled when he saw the older boy laughing softly.

"Are we parked yet?" Tyson asked, still laying on the floor.

"No, not yet Ty." Kenny replied.

"Are we still moving Tyson?" Kai mocked.

"Uh, I guess so." Tyson responded, looking at Kai upside down.

"Then obviously we're not parked yet." Kai said, leaning against Rei. He waved the tigers arms around, holding it up above his head. He made the tiger softly head butt Rei, giggling when Rei playfully batted at the toy. Finally the bus stopped and the doors opened.

"Yes!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the floor and running off the bus. "We are finally here!"

Tyson looked at the crowd that was currently cheering for the them. Cheers of "Bladebreakers" could be heard from the fans. Tyson threw up his hands, giving the peace sign to the crowd which just made them cheer louder.

"Walk Tyson!" Kai ordered, glaring at him from the bus.

"Fine sour puss..." Tyson grumbled.

Max soon jumped off the bus, following behind Tyson and waving to the fans. Kenny was next and then Rei. The crowd was cheering as loud as possible, which was pretty much earsplitting. Last was Kai. As soon as the chibi captain stepped off the bus, the crowd became dead silent.

Kai peaked at them, feeling slightly unnerved that they were staring at him like that. Was it that amazing to see him that little. Suddenly, some random girl jumped the line and ran to Kai, instantly picking him up and cooing "awww!"

Kai growled. He didn't like the fact this random girl was touching him, much less picking him up.

"Put me down!" Kai ordered, crossing his arms.

"But you're so cute!" the girl cooed. "And you look just like Kai! Are you his son?"

Kai growled and started kicking. "I'm only 15 people! I haven't had a kid! Stop asking! Now put me down!" he screamed. He really hated this chick, who ever she was.

Rei looked back, instantly pitying the child. He walked over to the cooing girl and lightly tapped her shoulder. The girl looked back at him, cuddling Kai close to her.

"Can you please put him down?" he asked, giving her his best, charming smile.

The girl instantly dropped Kai. He yelped as he landed on his bottom on the hard concrete. Standing up, Kai glared at the girl. She was just another mindless idiot.

Rei bent down and picked up the fuming child and then turned his back on the girl, a glare on his face. Who did she think she was picking up Kai and then dropping him like he was nothing?! He looked down at the captain who had his little arms crossed and a cute little pout on his face. Rei couldn't help himself. He leaned his head down slightly, kissing the little child's nose. Kai tilted his head slightly before Rei pulled away, lightly brushing their lips together. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tyson asked as they walked through the door.

"N-nothing!" Rei replied, his blush deepening slightly. Kai just pulled his tiger close to his face to hide the pink that was spread across his cheeks.

Tyson pouted and crossed his arms. "Come on guys! Tell me!" he whined, standing right in front of them.

"Yeah!" Max agreed, bouncing over to stand by Tyson.

"Uh, come on guys or we'll miss the match!" Rei said quickly, walking past them and towards the arena.

Tyson and Max stared after them, a pout on their features. They shared a look before laughing.

"I say it was one of the fans." Max stated, making his way to the arena.

"Probably." Tyson replied, folding his arms behind his head and walking beside Max.

---

The arena was huge and just like you could see the arena from the outside, you could see the outside from the arena. The stadium was huge and fans were already crowding into the seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to start this tournament?!" DJ Jazzman screamed into his mick.

The crowd cheered, some even jumping up and down from their seats.

"Alright! So here we are in Toronto! We have first, the Bladebreakers!"

The crowd, of course, cheered for the team. Tyson and Max threw up there hands and laughed while Rei smiled and looked around at the crowd, waving just leaned against Rei's legs playing around with his tiger. He could care less about the fans.

"And over here we have Canada's very own, Fatal Rage!" DJ Jazzman called out, pointing to the other team.

The crowd went completely wild. "I love you" and "Marry me!" could be heard randomly throughout the crowd. Other, more sensible fans shouted things like "wipe 'em out!" or "you rock!"

"Looks like they have some fans." Max smiled as he looked around the stadium.

"So how are we set up?" Tyson asked, looking at Kenny.

"Well, first up will be Max, then you Ty." Kenny answered. "Then would be Rei and last Kai."

"Hn. I doubt I'll be up since it's a best of three." Kai scoffed, making his tiger nod in agreement.

"It's scary how he keeps doing that." Tyson whispered to Max.

"Tyson. You're not the world's best whisperer." Kai pointed out, glaring at the teen. He made his plush toy cross it's arms in an angry gesture.

Tyson laughed nervously. He didn't know what was scarier. Kai glaring, or Kai making a toy act angry as well. Probably the later.

"First up, we have Max from the Bladebreakers and Katalik from Fatal Rage!" the DJ announced.

"Whish me luck guys!" Max laughed as he ran to the dish. Katalik walked lazily to his place and took out his black and purple blade. "Good luck!" Max called, readying his Draciel.

"You too." Katalik smirked.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

The teens launched their blades and the battle began. The blades clashed with each other, sparks flying. The black and purple blade then backed off of Draciel and instead, circled the blade. Katalik smirked as Max went after him.

"Big mistake!" he called. "Come on Sheal! Make this quick!"

A huge horse arose from the blade. It neighed loudly, then charged at Draciel.

"Draciel! Come on out!" Max called. The giant turtle emerged from the blade. The bitbeasts clashed and a bright light engulfed them both.

"Sheal!" Katalik called to his beast. "Finish him off now!"

With a loud neigh, the horse collided with the turtle, knocking the blade out of the ring.

"No! Draciel!" Max shouted, watching as his blade was thrown from the dish. He reached down and picked up his blade, smiling proudly at the bit chip. "Good battle. You tried hard!"

"Nice match Max." Katalik said, walking up to Max.

Max smiled brightly. "Thanks! You too! How about a rematch sometime?"

"You're on!" Katalik answered.

The boys shook hands and then walked back to their teams. Tyson ran up to Max and high fived him.

"So we didn't win! Oh well! We do do better under pressure!" Tyson laughed, Max soon joining him. "Wish me luck!"

"Next, we have Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Carsh from Fatal Rage!" the DJ announced the next round.

Tyson smirked. "Just who I wanted to face."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grr!! I'm so mad that it's taking me so long to update!! I'm really sorry!! We had a school dance and I am sore cause I am lazy and can't move like we did Saturday!! and we have exams coming up which is totally lame!! Grr!!

and I don't know how old Kai really is...isn't he like 15 in the 1st season, 16 in the 2nd, and 17 in the 3rd?? I don't know...but either way he's 15 in my story!! if it annoys you, please tell me...I'd like to know...

please review!!


	21. Win's and Tie's

Tyson: *looks around* *smirks* Disclaimer: Kist--

Max: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade or us or anything Beyblade related!!

Kistune: Hey! I own the drawings I drew of you people!! Just not you...

Max: yeah! exactly!

Tyson: so technically, you don't own those either!!

Kistune:...you're right...dang...

Max: *laughs* poor Kistune!!

Tyson: Yeah!! It's fun to mess with her...

Kistune: and all this time...I've been lying to myself...

Max: anyway!! Chapter...21?? right Ty?

Tyson: yeah. we're at chapter 21

Max: ok! Thanks! Chapter 21: Win's and Tie's

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Next, we have Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Carsh from Fatal Rage!" the DJ announced the next round.**

**Tyson smirked. "Just who I wanted to face."**

---

Tyson stepped up to the dish, a determined smirk on his face. He looked over at Carsh who had a more serious expression. Tyson readied his blade and waited for the countdown, Carsh doing the same.

"Ready bladers? 3...2...1...let it, rip!" DJ Jazzman shouted into the mick.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called as he launched his blade. "Let's win this!"

"Come on Ethel!" Carsh yelled, also launching his blade into the dish. "Let's show 'em what we got!"

The blades clashed and the battle began. Dragoon went for a head on collision, but Ethel spun to the side, just dodging the attack. Carsh smirked as Dragoon started to chase his blade.

"Nice Tyson, but you're going to have to do better than that!" Carsh said. "Go Ethel!"

The blade seemed to spin faster and crashed into Dragoon. Dragoon almost lost it's balance and so started spinning the opposite way. Ethel chased after the blade and started catching up with Dragoon. Tyson growled slightly. Maybe if Dragoon...

"Dragoon! Slam back!" Tyson ordered.

Dragoon gained speed and raced ahead before stopping suddenly and changing it's course back, effectively hitting the black and silver blade. Tyson smirked as he noticed the surprised look on Carsh's face. He hadn't expected that. Ethel was brought to the edge of the dish, wobbling along the side.

"Ethel! Go back in!" Carsh commanded. "Go for a full charge!"

The blade spun back to the middle of the dish where it sat for a few seconds before charging at Dragoon once more. It hit the blade full force, making Dragoon wobble dangerously. Tyson held his breath as Dragoon almost fell over. Keyword: almost.

Dragoon picked up speed once more and started spinning away from Ethel in an attempt to gain back momentum. Once the blade was steady, it changed it's path and went after Ethel.

"Come on out Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as Carsh called his bitbeast. "Ethel! Now!"

The bitbeasts emerged, flying out of the blades, each screeching before charging at the other. The blades clashed once more, the force sending both blades flying.

Tyson and Carsh held their breath as they waited for the blades to land. It seemed like a life time before finally, Dragoon touched down, still in the dish and Ethel touched down right beside the dish. Carsh pouted and picked up his blade while Dragoon went back to Tyson.

"Good match Ty." Carsh congratulated. "Looks like you won this time."

"Yeah, but we're now one to one." Tyson replied. "After the tournament, we'll have to settle this once and for all!"

The two teens shook on it before walking back to their teams.

"That was an awesome match Ty!" Max screamed, pouncing on the teen as he walked up. "It was so close! But now we're tied!"

"Yeah, so Rei, you've got to win this match!" Tyson said, turning to the teen.

Rei looked up from playing with Kai's tiger. "Don't worry Tyson. I will." he responded, handing Kai back the plush toy and standing up just as the announcer started explaining the next round.

"Now, for the final round, Rei from the Bladebreakers and Kaleen from Fatal Rage!"

The two made their way to the dish, both smirking, a determined look on their face. They didn't bother saying anything to each other. They could see it on each other's face.

"And 3...2...1...let it rip!"

They launched their blades and the battle began. The blades clashed in a head on collision. They were thrown back from the force, but they soon clashed again.

"Come on Driger! End this now!" Rei called. The blade glowed a soft green and charged after Kaleen's pink and black blade. Kaleen just smirked.

"Let's do this Vix!" she shouted to the blade, a smile on her face. "We'll end this quickly! Let's go for a Spinning Swipe Attack!"

Rei growled slightly as a dark pink fox appeared out of Kaleen's beyblade. If she was going to use her beast, he might as well use his.

"Driger! Tiger Claw!" Driger came out of the blade and growled, baring his fangs. Vix snarled and ran swiftly at Driger. Both the tiger and the fox used their claws, trying to hit the other first. It wasn't long before they both got a hit on each other, sending both blades flying back.  
"Driger!"

"Vix!"  
"One more time!" they both ordered.

The beasts once again began a battle of claws, the blades clashing and slowing down from the head on attacks. The crowd both cheered and booed loudly as both Driger and Vix fell over at the same time.

Rei and Kaleen stood still for a few short seconds before Kaleen broke the silence (A/N: just pretend the fans aren't screaming! ^-^) with a loud giggle.

"I've never had a tie before! I usually either win or lose!" she stated, scratching the back of her head in a Tyson like manner. "First tie ever!"

Rei started laughing also as Kaleen walked to the dish as he did the same. Her laugh was contagious. Both picked up the others blade and handed them to the respectful owner.

"Great match! But now I want a rematch so I can kick your butt!" Kaleen smiled, sticking her tongue at Rei.

"Ha! You wish you could win!" Rei joked back.

Kaleen gave him a fake offended look before shoving him lightly. "Fine! Be that way!" she giggled. "You're a jerk!"  
"I try." Rei answered. They shook hands and walked back to their teams.

Rei paused as he saw Kai kicking the wall and muttering to himself. His tiger sat beside him, it's foot against the wall like it was also trying to inflict damage upon the surface like the chibi captain. Kai must have set it there like that to emphasize his anger.

"What's wrong with him?" Rei asked as he walked towards the small child.

"He's a little mad right now." Kenny answered. "Since you had a tie and the score's still one to one, he has to go up next.

"It's not fair! This would be easy if _someone_ didn't so this to me a Dranzer!" Kai screamed, sending a well aimed glare at Tyson and Max.

"We said we were sorry!" Tyson defended.

"We didn't know!" Max agreed.

Kai sighed. "It's still not going to save me..." he grumbled.

"Kai, I'm pretty sure if you try hard enough, you and Dranzer will win." Rei stated, kneeling in front of Kai. Kai looked up at Rei, blushing a light pink at the comment. Rei still thought he could win? Then obviously, it was true. If Rei thought so anyway.

"You're right. Big or small Dranzer can still win." Kai grinned, an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Just two seconds ago, he was so convinced he was going to lose, now he's all confident." Tyson stated, looking at Rei. "How do you do it Rei?"

Rei shrugged as he looked down at the little captain who was smiling and looking down at his blade.

"Got it Dranzer? We can so win this!" he stated to the phoenix. "Come on Drig!" He said, turning to his tiger. "It's our turn!"

Rei smiled as Kai picked up his tiger and started walking to the dish, before his smile dropped and his face gained a look of confusion. He looked at Tyson, Max, and Kenny, a questioning look on his face.

"Did he just call his toy Drig?" he asked the three of them.

They all nodded like it was normal.

"Yeah, while you were blading he kept saying things like "Drig, look at that!" and "Drig! Driger is so strong!""

"Yup!" Max said, agreeing with Tyson. "He even growled at Tyson when he tried to touch it! He actually screamed "don't touch Drig!" He's sounding more like a kid. He's even named his plushie!"

"And after your Driger!" Tyson pointed out, trying to tell Rei by the tone of his voice that Kai obviously loves him. Rei, sadly, didn't catch it.

"Well, he did say it reminded him of Driger at the airport." Rei remembered, his expression chaning to one of slight anger and depression.

The three frowned as they remembered the incident at the airport. "Don't worry Rei!" Max tried to cheer the teen up. "It won't happen again!"

"Yeah! With you watching him 24/7, he won't have the chance to get lost again!" Tyson added.

Rei smiled slightly before looking at the dish. Kai had set his tiger, Drig, beside him, a serious expression on his face. His opponent, Jade, was smirking and ready to launch her red and black blade.

"We have Kai from the Bladebreakers and Jade from Fatal Rage to be the tie breakers!"

The crowd was cooing at the small captain. Some people even jumped from their seats and ran to the railings to lean over and get pictures.

"As we can see, Kai's having some problems right now. We don't know the reason, but hopefully it won't affect his blading!" DJ Jazzman said.

Kai growled and glared up at the DJ. "It won't! So back off!" he shouted before turning his glare on the crowd. "And you people! Shut up!"

Kai's mini temper tantrum just made the crowd think he was even cuter than before. Kai sighed angrily and waited for the countdown to begin.

"Ready?! 3...2...1...let it rip!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there's chapter 21!! Please review!! They keep me motivated!!

The tiger just had to have a name!! and since it does look like Driger, Kai has decided to name him Drig!!

ANyway...I hope you liked the chapter!! Next will be Kai VS. Jade!! wooo!!! Chibi Dranzer!!


	22. I Made You proud!

Tyson: Disclaimer:

Max: Kistune

Kenny: Doesn't

Rei: own

Chibi Kai: Beyblade or anything close to it.

Tyson: you were only supposed to say one word!!

Chibi Kai: I did say one word. and another one. and another one. etc. etc...

Rei: *rolls eyes* Chapter 22: I Made You proud!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ready?! 3...2...1...let it rip!"**

---

Kai pulled the cord as hard as he could, letting Dranzer rip into the dish. Jade just smirked and launched her black and red blade into the dish.

"This will be an easy win!" Jade called to her blade, trying to psyche Kai out.

"Ha! You wish!" Kai yelled before looking at Dranzer. He had to time his attacks just right. Dranzer's size was a huge disadvantage, not to mention Dranzer's power was half of what it was before.

Jade watched Kai, frowning slightly. What was he thinking? Did he have a plan? It didn't really matter. Either way, she would win because of all the advantages she had over Kai.

"Hey Chide! Wear him down!" Jade ordered her blade. The blade circled Dranzer a few times before hitting the blade repeatedly from different sides.

Kai growled. He had to do something or this match would be over in a heart beat. He could barely see where the blade was at. It was like it was disappearing until it attacked. That was really the only time you could see it. What could he do? He bit his lip and watched for a pattern, anything to give the blade away. Finally, he smirked.

"Dranzer! Dodge to the left!" he commanded. The blade went to the left, causing Chide to pass it and almost run right out of the dish. It quickly stopped and spun the opposite way.

"Dranzer! Try a head on attack!"

Dranzer swerved to the sides before heading straight towards Chide. Jade smirked. Was Kai stupid? If the attack actually hit, he would be thrown from the dish.

When the blades were close enough Kai called out. "Dranzer! To the right and hit behind!"

Dranzer pulled to the side, just barely missing a collision with Chide. Quickly changing direction, Dranzer hit Chide full force from the back.

_"No way!" _Jade thought as her blade was almost knocked over. _"He almost got me there!"_

Kai smirked. Dranzer kept hitting the blade repeatedly, weakening the blade with every hit.

"No." Jade growled to herself before shouting. "Chide! Come on out! We can't lose this!"

A bright yellow light poured out of the blade as a lithe cheetah pounced out of the blade. Kai frowned. Last time he called Dranzer, it took the bitbeast a few minutes to come out. Hopefully it wouldn't happen this time.

"Dranzer! Hurry up! Come on out!" Kai shouted, fisting his hands by his sides. He needed Dranzer out now or this match would end.

The red light leaked from the bitchip, but Dranzer didn't emerge. Kai started feeling nervous. He and Dranzer couldn't win if Dranzer didn't make it out in time. Kai bit his lip, a hopeless feeling settling itself in his stomach. It was hopeless now. Chide slammed into Dranzer repeatedly. Dranzer was already starting to slow down. Kai closed his eyes and looked at the floor, the sight of Drig making him pause.

_"Drig, I can't do this." _he thought nudging the tiger lightly. _"I'm going to let Rei and the others down."_

He reached down and picked up the tiger, holding it tightly to his small body.

_"No!" _he screamed at himself in his head. He felt a new comfort as he held his little plush toy. _"Rei thinks I'll win. I can't let him down."_

"Dranzer!" he called more confidently to his blade. "Let's just end this!"

Kai smiled as finally, the phoenix emerged, spreading it's small wings and screeching. The crowd could be heard calling "aww!" but Kai paid no attention.

"Ok Dranzer! Circle and Fire Arrow!" Dranzer screeched once more before he circled Chide, attacking the blade with the attack.

Jade took a small step back at the power the tiny phoenix seemed to hold. How was it possible?

"Ch-chide!" she called. "Dodge!"

The blade tried to evade the attacks, but Dranzer wasn't letting up. He followed the blade and hit it again with another fire arrow. Chide lost balance and the blade tipped over. Immediately, it stopped spinning.

Jade stared at her blade and the still barely spinning Dranzer. She smiled to herself before reaching down and picking up her blade, laughing softly to herself when Kai jumped down into the dish, a huge grin on his face, to retrieve his blade.

"Nice battle Kai." Jade said, before scratching the back of her head. "But it is kind of embarrassing to lose to a kid!"  
Kai just smiled and threw a peace sign up towards her before quickly putting his hand down and growling. "Stupid childish mind..." he mumbled to himself.

Jade heard him and burst out laughing. "Wow Kai. You're really amusing."

"Shut up!" Kai pouted, crossing his arms. He yelped as he felt someone pick him up and throw him slightly in the air. He looked up at the person when he landed in their arms.

"See? I told you you could win." Rei smiled. Kai smiled back.

"So, you're proud of me?" he asked, looking up at Rei, a curious look replacing his happy smile.

"Of course I'm proud of you!" Rei answered, kissing his nose lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kai smiled again and put his head on Rei's shoulder, hugging Drig and Dranzer close to him. He had won his match, Rei was proud of him, and he was proud of Dranzer.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran up to them, tackling both Kai and Rei to the ground.

"See? Told you guys we do better with pressure!" Tyson laughed as he tried to get his arm out from under Rei. Max was currently sitting very comfortably on Rei's stomach, Kai sitting beside Max on Rei's chest.

"I blame you Ty." Rei said, looking at Tyson trying to contain his laughter. "Thanks to you, I have people using me as a chair."

"Well, you're on my arm! And how did Max and Kai end up comfortable anyway?!" Tyson joked.

"We know how to land Ty." Max answered.

"Tyson...you can't complain!" Kenny said. "I'm small, you're bigger than me. Put two and two together."

"Sorry chief. I would move, but someone's on my arm!" Tyson laughed.

"Well you shouldn't have jumped me." Rei said matter of factly, crossing his arms over his face since he couldn't cross them over his chest like normal.

The teens looked over when they heard the Fatal Rage team walking towards them and laughing.

"You guys are just too funny!" Kaleen giggled as he walked towards them. She pulled Max off of Rei while Jade picked up Kai. Rei stood up and then Tyson. Last, of course, was Kenny.

"That was a really fun tournament!" Kaleen commented, lightly pushing Max.

"Yeah it was!" Max replied, pushing her back. They both laughed.

"Sugar high idiots." Kai and Katalik grumbled as they watched their teammates.

Kai looked up at Jade before looking over at Rei. He reached his arms towards the other blader, his face practically begging the other to take him from the girl.

"I'm guessing he wants you." Jade said, holding Kai up towards Rei.

Rei took Kai from her and smiled down at the child. Kai grinned back and turned to play with Drig, making the toy tiger lightly head butt Rei's chest. He giggled softly to himself before turning the tiger's head to the side and making it look up at Rei.

"Anyway." Jade started. "We're gonna go out and eat dinner. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not." Rei answered.

"Great! And because we are the poor losers, the winners have to pay." Jade joked.

Rei smiled and they both laughed before they turned to the others.

"Is that ok with you three?" Rei asked Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"Is what ok with us?" Tyson asked, not hearing their conversation.

"Just say yes." Kai ordered.

"Ok, ok. Fine. Yes." Tyson replied.

"Good! Then it's settled! We'll be by your hotel in about, an hour." Jade explained.

"Sounds good. See you then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's Chapter 22!! I originally wasn't going to make them go out to eat, but I decided to make the story longer, ya know? Anyway, please review!! and notice!! I updated fast this time!! Be proud of me!!!

Oh, and before I forget, no! Max is not going to be paired up with Kaleen!! They just really get along!! So don't worry people!!


	23. I Don't Feel So Good

Kistune: Ok...no one wanted to help me today, so I'm all alone...Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Beyblade

Chibi Kai: elaborate

Kistune: where did you come from?! anyway, I don't own characters

Chibi Kai: and...

Kistune: the plot

Chibi Kai: and...

Kistune: anything Beyblade related....

Chibi Kai: and...

Kistune: I DON'T KNOW!!! I don't own anything ok?!

Chibi Kai: *rolls eyes* no need for an attitude. Chapter 23: I Don't Feel So Good

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers were currently in Rei and Kai's room getting ready to go out with Fatal Rage. Tyson and Max were running around, having already finished taking a shower and getting dressed. Kenny was sitting on the bed, typing away at Dizzi, also already showered and dressed. The three boys were now just waiting for Rei and Kai to finish their shower and get dressed.

"Rei!" Kai could be heard complaining making Tyson and Max laugh. "I don't like the shower! Bath's are better!"

"Kai, we need to hurry up so we can go." Rei could be heard explaining. "Showers are faster."

"I don't care! We have a full hour!" Kai whined. Tyson and Max could just picture Kai crossing his arms and the pout on the captain's face at this point, making the two boys burst out laughing once more.

"Kai, just stop complaining and just let me wash your hair." Rei sighed loudly.

"No! I want a bath!" Kai stubbornly said.

"I don't care! Just let me wash your hair so we can get out and go eat."

"You touch me with that shampoo," Kai could be heard threatening. "and I will bite your hand so hard."

Max and Tyson fell to the floor as they laughed, not able to breathe. Since when did Kai threaten to bite someone?

"You wouldn't do that, now would you?" Rei was heard replying, a slight chuckle to his voice.

"No." Kai sighed before he growled. "You're not helping my threat!"

"Fine." Rei sighed. "Will it make you happy to get a bath?"

"Yup!" Kai answered quickly. Here was when the two currently laughing bladers, aka Tyson and Max, could picture the huge grin on Kai's face. They sighed. There goes their entertainment.

"Ok." Rei was heard saying before the shower switched off and the bath was turned on.

"Thank you!" Kai giggled as he poured the Mr. Bubbles Bubble Bath into the water.

Kenny stood up from the bed and walked to the door as he heard a soft knock. He opened the door and looked up to see the Fatal Rage team standing in to door way.

"Come on in." Kenny said, moving out of the way so they could get in.

"Thanks." Jade said as she and her team entered. "So are you guys ready?"

"Not yet." Max answered. "We're still waiting for Kai and Rei."

"Oh, ok." Kaleen replied, jumping on one of the beds. She sat up when Jade glared at her. "What?!" she asked before looking at Max. "You don't mind if I steal this, lovely, comfortable, bouncy..." she trailed off as she ran out of words.

"It's not our bed. By my guest." Max laughed as Kaleen shouted "ha!" at Jade and went back to bouncing on the bed.

Jade rolled her eyes. Kaleen was so annoying sometimes. And rude. Can't forget rude.

"Want to play some video games while we wait?" Tyson asked, looking at their guests.

"Sure. Why not?" Carsh answered.

Tyson and Carsh smirked. "You are on!" they said at the same time. The boys raced to the TV and sat down, each grabbing a controller and waiting impatiently for the game to start. When it did, they immediately started the fighting round.

Jade and Katalik sat on the bed Kenny was currently typing on while Max jumped on the bed Kaleen was bouncing on. The teens turned towards the TV and started watching the match between Tyson and Carsh.

Everyone glanced at the bathroom as they heard the door open, only to see a chibi Kai walk out, a towel wrapped completely around him. All you could see was his face. Kai stared at the teens before peaking over his shoulder and looking at Rei who only had a towel around his waist and hair.

Kai, you're not done yet." Rei said before he looked up and noticed the bladers staring at him and Kai. He blushed a deep crimson before picking Kai up and carrying him back to the bathroom.

"Poor guy." Katalik commented. "That had to be awkward. Especially with two chicks _staring_ at him." he turned and gave Jade and Kaleen a look. Both girls snapped out of there daydream and stared at Katalik.

"Shut up!" Kaleen defended, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall, a light blush on her face at having been caught staring.

"What do you expect?" Jade said, shrugging. "We're girls. We're weak when it comes to hot guys."

Katalik rolled his eyes. "Why did I join this team again?"

"Cause we promised you free room and board." Kaleen answered.

"Yet I'm still paying for half of the expenses. Carsh has the other half." Katalik pointed out.

"Like I said. We're girls. We're special." Jade and Kaleen laughed.

"How you guys survive, we'll never know." Tyson said, giving Katalik and Carsh a sympathetic look. "Anyway, hurry up you two! We don't have all day!" Tyson called towards the bathroom.

"Tyson, you're not going to starve." Rei replied, walking out of the bathroom, followed closely by Kai. "Sorry it took so long, but Kai has an affinity for bubbles."

"Do not!" Kai pouted. "They're just fun to play with."

"That's fine!" Kaleen smiled, jumping up from her place on the bed. "Let us go out to dine on food!"

"That makes no sense..." Jade sighed.  
"It does to me!" Kaleen defended, running out of the room. "Hurry up guys! Our reservations are for 9:30 sharp! We have like..." she paused to check her watch. "20 minutes!"

The other Fatal Rage members sighed and followed their hyper trash disposal out of the room, The Bladebreakers right behind them.

---

It didn't take long to reach the restaurant, although they did have to take a bus to get there. It was a nice restaurant, but nothing really fancy. It was a huge building, with loads of tables and an enormous buffet table. Actually, four to be exact. Luckily, the place wasn't so fancy that you had to wear formal clothing. Everyone was dressed casually.

"So are we all getting the buffet, or are we going to order?" Jade asked, looking at everyone.

"BUFFET!" Tyson and Kaleen screamed. They received a lot of stares from the people around them. They didn't notice, although their teammates did.

"Stop yelling! It's embarrassing!" Jade ordered. "Come on. Let's just get a table and then we can decide."

The teens walked up to the counter and waited for the waiter to come up. "How many?" the waiter asked, turning from his task of organizing different things.

"Uh, 9." Jade answered, looking at everyone and counting to make sure she was right.

"Right this way." he answered, picking up some menus and leading the bladers to a table. "Tonight we're having a seafood buffet, all you can eat." he said, placing the menus in front of everyone. "What would you like to drink?"

After the drinks were ordered, the waiter left them to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So, we're all getting the buffet?" Jade asked once more.

Everyone nodded and waited patiently for the waiter to come back. It wasn't long before the man arrived with their drinks. He placed them all in front of the teens and then took out his notepad again. "Have you decided what you want to eat yet?"

"Yes. We'll have the buffet." Jade answered as everyone stood up to go get their food. Actually, Tyson and Kaleen jumped up and ran to the buffet like their lives depended on it. Everyone else calmly walked.

---

Everyone was currently happily eating except Tyson, Kaleen, and Kai. Tyson and Kaleen were stuffing their faces while Kai was staring at his plate, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked, having noticed the child's odd behavior.

Kai shook his head slowly before he reached over and grabbed Rei's arm with both hands, dragging it towards him to hold like he normally held Drig. He rested his head on Rei's arm and closed his eyes.

Rei frowned. What was wrong with Kai? "Kai?" he asked again. "Look at me." Kai glanced up at Rei, opening his eyes slightly. He seemed paler than usual and his eyes seemed dull.

"What's wrong?" Rei questioned. "Do you feel ok?"

Kai shook his head again. "I don't...feel so good..." he said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 23!! 1 more chapter to go!! or maybe 2....which ever I feel is better...I think 2 though...

and it might take a little longer to update...maybe...and maybe not....currently I am working on 2 stories...My Hated Love (rated M) and Rei FM (rated T) so I'm sorry if updating takes a while!!

anyway...please review!!!


	24. Present Flashback

Max: Today, we're not gonna go on and on and on about nothing!!

Tyson: yeah!! we're going to get right to the story!!

Kai: then how about you idiots shut up then?

Rei: Kai, be nice...Disclaimer: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade

Kai: *pouts* fine. Chapter 24: Present Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kai groaned as he opened his eyes, finally awakening. He glanced around the room, a confused look spreading across his face. Where was he? This place didn't seem familiar. Where were the stone walls? The cement floors? He sat up, frowning as he felt a cool rag fall from his forehead and into his lap. He looked confused at the piece of cloth before he shrugged it off and climbed out of the bed. Since when did he have a bed?

He shrugged it off again and stumbled around the room. Why was he here? Where was here exactly? He sighed and looked around. There had to be something familiar to him.

"Grandfather?" he called out. He noticed the bedroom door and quickly ran to it, turning the knob and running out of the door. He frowned as he saw all the other doors. Was he in a hotel or something? "Grandfather?!" he called again, more frantic.

That's when a thought hit him. Why would he be looking for his grandfather? He didn't want to find his grandfather and he didn't want his grandfather to find him. Kai bit his lip and looked around before running back through the door he had first come out of. He closed the door softly behind him, not wanting anyone to hear it. He sighed and once more searched around the room. That's when he saw the small plushie sitting on the bed he had been sleeping on.

Kai walked over to the bed and climbed up on the mattress. He picked up the toy and cradled it against his small body. "You seem familiar, but then you don't." he told the toy. "I don't really know what's going on and I don't know where I am or where my grandfather is, but I hope he never finds me. I don't want him to hit me again."

Kai froze when he heard the door open. Did his grandfather find him? Well, obviously the seriously older man would know where his own grandson was. After all, he kept his eye on Kai at all times. How else would he know if the young boy did anything wrong or not?

He bit his lip and slowly turned towards the door. He relaxed slightly when he saw someone he didn't know, but then tensed up once more. How did he know this person wasn't going to hurt him too?

"Kai? How are you feeling?" the teen asked, walking towards him.

Kai frowned and backed away from the older boy, clutching the toy tiger close to him. "Who are you?" he questioned, his voice wavering slightly from fear.

The teen frowned when he heard the small question. _Who are you?_ How did Kai not know him? What was wrong with him?

"Kai, it's me. Rei." Rei replied, lightly touching Kai's shoulder. He took his hand away when he felt Kai start to tremble. "Are you alright?"  
Kai shook his head. "Where's my grandfather?" he asked. "I don't want him to find me."

Rei frowned and was about to answer his question when he thought against it. Now would be a good time to find out why Kai's acting so strange. "Why don't you want him to find you?"

Kai bit his lip and stared at the small tiger in his hands. "You promise you won't tell?" Kai looked up at Rei, fear clear in his eyes. "He told me I'm not supposed to tell, so you have to swear not to tell him I told you!"

Rei noticed that the truth spell seemed to have worn off. If it had still been in affect, Kai would have blurted everything out, not make him promise not to tell. At least Rei wouldn't feel like he was using the spell against the child now.

"Ok then. I promise I won't tell him you told me." Rei said. "Now what did he do?"

Kai shifted and bit his lip once again before he started talking. "He punishes me when I'm bad." Kai said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't like it. It hurts really bad."

Rei frowned at the look on Kai's face. He had tears forming in his eyes but the child refused to let them fall. "What does he punish you for?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to cry or show emotion. I can't talk unless I'm spoken to." Kai explained, staring at the toy tiger in his hands. "And I have to do all my training and listen really good. I'm not allowed to talk back either. Like if I don't like something they do, I can't say anything about it. I'm also not supposed to have friends." At this point, a small smile appeared on Kai's face. "But Tala's my bestest friend, but you can't tell cause you promised! If you do tell, they'll hurt Tala too. So don't!"

"Don't worry. I promised so I won't." Rei bit his lip slightly as he asked his next question. "What does he do to punish you?" Rei was almost afraid to ask. Did he really want to know?

"Well, it depends on what I do." Kai answered, playing with the tiger in his hands. "If I just do something he doesn't like, he hits me a lot. Sometimes I can't even move when he's done. If I'm really bad..." Kai trailed off and Rei noticed how he pulled his legs closer to himself and clutched at his clothes. Rei knew what he was talking about. He must get raped if he's "really bad."

Rei gently picked the chibi captain up, cradling him against his chest. The child struggled at first before he closed his eyes and buried his face in Rei's chest.

"Don't let him find me. Please." Kai whimpered, the tears finally falling down his cheeks.

Rei tightened his grip around Kai. "Your grandfather isn't here Kai. He's been gone for a while now." he had to get Kai back to his normal state of mind. He couldn't just leave the small captain like this.

"No! He's here!" Kai screamed. "Don't lie! He's here! I know he is!"

"No, Kai. Calm down. I'm the only one here." Rei tried to soothe. "See? No one else is here." He walked around the room, letting Kai see every possible hiding place.

"He's somewhere in here!" Kai continued. "You're helping him aren't you? You're here to hurt me too!" Kai started struggling to get out of Rei's grasp, but Rei was thinking differently. He held Kai tighter, trying to stop the child's struggles.

"Kai, shh. You're ok. I would never hurt you." Rei said, lightly kissing his cheek. He sat on the bed and held Kai close to him, smiling softly as Kai calmed down slightly. He was crying a little, but at least he wasn't kicking anymore.

"You promise?" Kai whispered, his voice slightly muffled from Rei's shirt. "You promise you're not going to hurt me?"

"I promise." Rei said, lightly kissing Kai's head. Kai smiled a tiny smile and closed his eyes, enjoying Rei's presence, before a thought hit him. He pulled away slightly to look up at Rei, a puzzled expression on his face.

"If grandfather isn't here, then where is he?" he asked, expecting Rei to have an answer.  
Rei didn't really have an answer. He didn't know where Voltaire was. "Well, I don't really know." he answered. He couldn't lie to Kai. "But he's not here. I know that for a fact."

Kai nodded, satisfied with the answer. As long as he wasn't there, he was safe, right? He yawned and snuggled into Rei's chest, fully intent on falling asleep.

"Don't pass out yet." Rei chuckled softly.

Kai opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Why?" Kai asked, slightly afraid that he was in trouble for something.

"You have to let everyone know you're ok."

"Oh." was Kai's small answer. "So where's Tala at anyway?"

"He's in Russia." Rei answered, slightly confused at why he would be thinking of Tala being in Canada. The red head wasn't even here. But then again, the spell was messing with his head.

"I know that. I mean where at? Is he here?" Kai asked becoming slightly irritated.

"No, Kai, he's not here. He's in Russia. We're in Canada."

"What? Why are we here?!" Kai yelped, not expecting that. When did he even get here?

"We had a tournament." Rei answered. "It was the Bladebreakers verses Fatal Rage."

"Tournament?" Kai asked, his red eyes glowing with curiosity. "I was in a tournament?"

Rei nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes you were. And you won your match."

Kai grinned, eyes shining with happiness before his smile dropped. "Did I make you proud?"

"Yes, you did. I was very proud of you." Kai's smile was back with a vengeance at Rei's reply. "Now are you ready to go tell the others you're ok?"

Kai nodded even though he didn't know exactly who was worried about him, but if Rei knew them they had to be nice, right?

"Here you go." Rei said as he handed the forgotten plush toy on the bed to Kai. Kai smiled and took the tiger, hugging it tightly before he clutched at Rei's shirt as the older boy walked out of the room and into another one. Kai's eyes widened as he saw all of the people. Were they all here because they were worried about him? He yelped as he and Rei were suddenly tackled by two boys and a girl.

"We're so glad you're ok!" the blonde boy cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! We were freaked when you collapsed!" the navy haired one added.

"We all know it's Jade's fault!" the girl sniffled as she joined in the hug.

Kai was completely confused and a little frightened. He got out of their hold and ran to Rei, hiding behind the older boys legs. He peaked out from behind Rei's legs, staring at everyone in the room.

"Careful guys. One spell wore off but he doesn't remember us." Rei explained as he saw all the puzzled expressions in the room. "I think since the speaking spell wore off, the aging spell took full effect. Now he's actually a kid."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Tyson mumbled.

"It's bad Tyson!" Rei said. "Now he's not even himself in his head anymore!"

Tyson sighed and crossed his arms. "I know. I was just kidding Rei." he explained. "I want Kai back to his normal self to. Sure he's strict and cold and distant, but that's what makes him our friend."

Rei sighed. "Sorry. It's just..." Rei made little hand motions, trying to think of a way to explain it. But he didn't know how. He couldn't explain so that they knew what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry Ty."

"Don't worry about it!" Tyson said, smiling at the slightly older teen.

Kai looked between Rei and Tyson. He had no idea what was going on. He glanced around at the others in the room. They didn't give any hint at what was happening. He felt that he should know them, but he didn't. He couldn't remember ever having met them. All he could think about was where was his best friend from the Abbey? Where was Tala?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!!! there you go!!! here's chapter 24!!! finally!!! I didn't know what to write for this chapter...that's what took it SO long!! but now, we're going to have Tala!!! wooo!!! no Tala fans, he's not going to come to Canada, but he's going to be talking to the Bladebreakers and Fatal Rage via telephone!!! unless you guys think Tala should show up!! if y'all want him to actually go to Canada, tell me and he will be in Canada!!!

Anyway please review!!! I know you guys will cause you're all awesome and actually have faith in me!! well...at least I think you do...let me believe alright?


	25. You Did What Now?

Kistune: Ok!! So I was in South Carolina visiting my best friend ever!!! Let's just say...IT WAS AWESOME!!! but now I am back and have to write this chapter for all of you who have been waiting!!!

Chibi Kai: Guess what!! Tala's coming!!!

Rei: So? It's not that amazing Kai

Kistune: you're just jealous Rei!!

Rei: AM NOT!!!! *storms off*

Tala: I think he's totally jealous

Bryan: I'm coming too!! Am I not important?!

Kistune: of course you are!! without you...no one would do the disclaimer!!

Bryan: fine...Disclaimer: Kistune doesn't own Beyblade

Kistune: and sadly never will....

Tala: Don't worry Bry. I love you. Chapter 25: You Did What Now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I remember from today was waking up. The damn sun is just way to bright for it's own good. The next thing I remember is the annoying blaring of the alarm clock. Didn't the sun already wake me up from a pleasant sleep? The third thing I remember is the phone ringing. Stupid frigging phone. Can't anything let me go back to sleep?

I lazily stood up from my comfortable, warm bed and made my way to the phone. It didn't help that the floor was freezing, but at least I was already used to the coldness of Russia.

"Preevyet.(1)" I greeted as nicely as I could. Which wasn't much.

"Finally!" I heard someone say in the background. I frowned. That sounded a lot like--

"Hi Tal! It's me, Tyson!" was screamed over the phone as he took it from whoever was holding it first.

I groaned. Why were they calling me? What did I do to deserve this torture?! "What do you want Granger?" I snapped. I'm not being cruel. He just interrupted my sleep, so what do you expect?

"Well." he dragged. I sighed. Just get on with it already. "We have a little problem."

I sighed. I felt like slamming my head into the nearest wall. They have a problem? Why did they call me?

"Is that Tala?!" I heard a high pitched voice ask. That's weird. It sounded like Kai when he was a kid. "Gimme the phone! Please!" There was a struggle over the phone. Small words like "give me" and "no" and "stop" and "ow" could be heard throughout the little fight. Most of the ow's came from Tyson.

"Tala!" squealed the high pitched voice. "Is it really you?"

I held the phone to my ear, but I didn't answer. I was to busy staring blankly at the wall. This child, who ever it was, sounded just like Kai when he was little. How is that possible. Kai didn't tell me about him having a kid. We're supposed to be best friends, although we'd never admit it out loud. He's supposed to tell me things like this.

"Tala? Are you there?" the child asked. He sounded close to tears. "Rei, I don't think he wants to talk to me."

I snapped out of what ever day dream I was in and finally replied. "Who's this?"

"You don't remember me?" he questioned. I heard a little sniffle. "It's me. Kai."

That's where I dropped the phone. Kai? That little high pitched voice was _Kai_? There was no way in hell. This must be some kind of joke. I reached down and picked the phone up again. This time though, I heard crying. Was he crying now? What for?

"Kai, it's not that he doesn't want to talk to you." I could hear Rei trying to calm the child. "He just doesn't know what's going on."

"Hi Tala! It's me, Max!" Great. It's the hyper, sugar high blonde. "Long story short, Kai's a kid again and he misses you. And I hope you know, you made him cry."

I sighed. "I made Kai cry? Kai?" I shook my head. Now I felt bad. If it really was Kai, then I just made my best friend cry. That's going on my conscience. "Where in the world are you guys?" I had to know where I was going before I actually decided if I wanted to leave or not.

"Canada." was his short answer.

Canada huh? Well, at least it's warmer than Russia. "Fine. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Great! See you then!" Max said. "Hear that Kai! Tala's c--" then, he hung up. Great. Now to pack, get tickets, and sit on a plane for 10 hours. What fun. I turned and walked towards my bed. Kneeling beside it, I lightly poked it's other occupant.

"Bryan, wake up." I ordered, smiling softly when he batted my hand and turned away. "Come on! We're going to Canada."

---

Now, Bryan and I are currently on a plane. I swear, we are about 50 bajillion feet above the ground. Yes, that is a number. Don't listen to the people who deny it.

I peaked out the window and looked at the clouds. People should never be as high, if not higher, than the clouds. Stupid heights. I hate them with a bloody, fiery passion.

"Tala, calm down." Bryan said to my right. "I told you not to look out the window."

"I can't help it! It's a window! I want to look out of it!" I countered. Actually the only reason I wanted to sit by the window was because I actually think it will save my life. I don't know how, but I believe it will. "How much longer do we have anyway?"

"About 6 hours give or take." Bryan replied.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. This has been the longest flight EVER. I closed my eyes. Might as well sleep the rest of the flight away. I wouldn't be missing anything anyway.

---

I was jolted awake as the plane suddenly lurched. My first thought was we're going to die. I looked to my right to look at Bryan one last time.

"I love you." I said as I clutched his arm and held it tightly.

"Tala. We're just landing. We're not crashing or blowing up or anything like that. We're just landing." he informed me.

"Oh." was the only thing I could come up with. I let go of his arm and waited calmly for the plane to come to a complete stop. I really want to know the difference between landing and crashing. When the plane finally did stop, we got off, grabbed our stuff, and waited for a taxi.

The taxi ride was uneventful and before long, we were at the hotel. Now, I can see for myself what the hell is going on. Bryan decided not to be the gentleman he's not and threw my stuff at me. It hit my face and hurt. A lot.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I would probably have a bruise on my face if I didn't already. Most people don't know this, but I bruise really easily. I lightly poked my cheek. It hurt. Yeah, I had a bruise. A-friggin-mazing. Thanks Bryan. Just thanks.

We made our way to the hotel entrance. After arguing with the lady that Bryan and I were NOT fans of the Bladebreakers, she gave us the room keys and we made our way to the elevator and to the room. I didn't bother to knock first. I just flung the door open and walked in. What I didn't expect was a 5 year old midget child looking exactly like Kai to tackle me to the ground.

"Tala!" the high pitched voice exclaimed right in my ear. "I missed you so so SO much!"

I looked at the child currently sitting on my chest. I can't believe it. This little high pitched, chibi midget is Kai? I looked up and saw Bryan laughing his ass off. I looked over to my left and saw the Bladebreakers and some other teens that I've never seen before in my life also laughing as well.

"You all have some explaining to do." I stated as I picked myself and Kai up off the floor. I would have put the child down, but he was clinging to my shirt for dear life.

"Ok. If we have to." Tyson sighed as he walked towards us and took our bags. He threw mine to the hyper blonde. Why is my stuff getting thrown around? If I don't watch it, it's going to land in my face again. I can just feel it.

"Tala?!" I looked down as Kai's voice suddenly sounded. He reached up and lightly touched the forming bruise on my cheek. "What happened?"

He sounded close to tears. What's going on? First I'm told Kai's a child again, then I see it for myself, and now he's about to cry?

"Did grandfather do that?" That explains it. That's why he's about to cry.

The Bladebreakers, minus Rei, and the other people that were in here all looked up, a mixture of shock, surprise, and curiosity on their faces. They probably don't know about Kai's past. Wouldn't surprise me. But with how sad Rei looks, he probably knows.

"What does he mean?" Max asked. Everyone else just seemed to lean in closer. Are they expecting an answer from me? Well sorry about their luck, but they're not getting one.

"First, I think you all owe ME an explanation." I said. "We didn't fly all the way from Russia for nothing."

"Well," Tyson mumbled. He suddenly seemed very nervous. So did Max.

"Go on." I ordered.

"Ok, if we tell you, you and Bryan both have to swear you won't kill us!" Tyson blurted.

I felt like tearing their faces off. Why couldn't they just tell us? Oh yeah. We are kind of violent. Heh. That explains a lot.

I followed Bryan to the bed and sat next to him, Kai still in my arms. A quick glance at Rei and anyone with a brain could see he looked extremely jealous. Hm, wonder why. I'll worry about it later.

"Start explaining." I demanded. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Ok." Tyson started. He took a deep breath, glanced at Max, and then began explaining. "It all happened a few days ago..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter 25!!! yes!!! I have finally updated!!! What will Tala and Bryan's reaction's be?! Wait and see!!!

Review please!!! it's what keeps me alive!!! and updating!!!!


	26. Disbelief and Icecream

Kistune: oh mi good golly gosh!!! *dramatic pose* I've always wanted to say that but never found the right time!!

Bryan: and the right time would be now because....?

Kistune: Oh! Right! well...you see...in the last chapter I had one of those (1) thingy ma bobs ya know? well...I didn't say what it means!!

Bryan: obviously preevyet means hello...

Kistune: well not everyone knows that!! so ha!! but there you go my faithful readers!! I'm sorry I didn't put it in the last chapter....but yes....preevyet means hello!!! and if I'm wrong...please correct me!!!! anyway...see you all next time!!!

Bryan: dont u mean now?? you're updating right now

Kistune: oh...snap...so it seems...ok then!! Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will!!!

Bryan: Hyper idiot...Chapter 26: Disbelief and Icecream

Kistune: what ever...ENJOY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...you're telling me you two used a spell on him?!" Tala screamed, his voice rising with each word. "You didn't bother to think what it would do to him?!"

"Well we were bored!" Tyson defended. "Plus, you're not the one who has to live with him! He's so strict! At least lately he's been carefree...ish..."

"Strict?! You think he's strict?!" Tala stared at them in disbelief. "He's a happy go lucky person compared to the people who raised him!"

"Tala. Enough." Bryan cut in before the angry red head could say anything else.

Tala growled. Teammates were supposed to be you're...well...teammates! They weren't supposed to pull pranks of this quality on you! Tala screamed and began pacing around the room. He kicked things over and punched the walls a few times, not bothering to care if something broke or if the wall got a new hole or seven.

"Tala, calm down." Bryan tried to sooth his raging boyfriend. "Killing things won't work. Although it is very tempting right now." He turned towards the Bladebreakers and Fatal Rage, smirking as they all shrunk back in fear.

"Leave my team out of it! We weren't even there when it happened!" Jade said, her face showing determination for a split second. When Bryan looked at her, she quickly hid behind Katalik.

Kai was sitting on the bed. He was the only one laughing out of everyone in the room.

"Kai! Your team's about to die!" Kenny shreiked. "How can you be laughing at a time like this?"

"Taytay and Bribri wouldn't actually hurt or kill any of you!" Kai giggled.

"Tay...tay..." Tyson said slowly.

"Bri...bri..." Max said at the same time. Both boys looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Now that...is hil...hilarious!" they laughed as they rolled around on the floor. Tala and Bryan glared daggers at the two teens, but they were to busy trying to breathe.

"Kai. I told you already not to call us that in front of other people." Tala whispered to the chibi captain.

"Oh." Kai answered. "I'm sorry Tay--er Tala!"

Tala sighed. "Eh. What ever." Tala sat back down on the bed before he flopped back to stare at the ceiling. He smiled softly as he felt Kai climb up and sit on his chest.

"Yes?" he asked as the little captain's face was suddenly mere centimeters from his.

"I really missed you Tala!" the child giggled as he hugged the red head.

Tala rolled his eyes and smiled as he rubbed the child's back. "I missed you too Kai. Now get off. Everyone's staring."

Kai nodded and let go of Tala's neck. He jumped up off of Tala's chest, yelping as he lost his balance and fell off the bed. He sat up with a blank look on his face.

"Kai?" Rei asked,kneeling in front of the child. "You ok?"

"Of course Rei!" Kai smiled as he jumped up. "Tala?" he said, looking up at the red heaed with puppy eyes.

Tala made the mistake of glancing down at the child. Instantly the puppy eyes drew him in. He knew he couldn't say no. "Yes Kai?"  
"Can we go and get some icecream?" he asked. "I haven't had it in forever!" he threw his arms out, trying to emphasis just how long he's gone without it.

Tala sighed. They had just gotten there and already Kai wanted to go out and do something. "Sure. I guess it's ok."

He smiled as the child grinned and jumped up. He ran to the door and began jumping at the handle, trying to get the door open. "Tala! Hurry up! I can't get the door-of-doom open!" he yelled after he gave up trying to open the door-of-doom as it had just been called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tala stood up from the bed and made his way to the chibi captain. He smiled as the child lifted his arms, a silent command to pick him up. Tala gently grabbed the child's hands and lifted, throwing him into the air before catching him, causing Kai to giggle as he was caught.

Tala looked back at the others in the room. "So, are you all coming? I don't know my way around Canada." he said as he walked out of the door.

The others quickly stood and followed the red head and chibi bluenette. Rei paused for a second to grab Kai's plushie before he followed the others. Bryan walked beside Tala, while Rei was behind them, Kenny to his right. Tyson and Max were both walking backwards while talking to Kaleen and Jade. Katalik and Carsh we're talking quietly to each other.

Kenny glanced up at the teen beside him. Just looking at him, you would think he was calm, but if you actually bothered to pay attention, you could tell he was tense. His arms were crossed and his nails were just barely digging into his skin. His jaw was clenched tight and he had a slight glare on his features which was aimed at Tala. In short, Rei was obviously jealous.

Tala on the other hand was happily walking beside Bryan, hand in hand, while Kai was telling him how much he missed him and how he wasn't there when he woke up.

"...I wasn't where I fell asleep at! I was so scared! I had no idea where I was at and I couldn't find you any where!" Kai went on, enthusiastically waving his arms as he spoke. "But then Rei came in and saved me! He told me we were in Canada, but I don't know how we got here. I told him that you're my bestest friend and he swore not to tell anyone, so we're not going to get in trouble!"

"So does that mean Rei's your friend too?" Tala asked, smiling softly down at the child. "Since he helped you and all."

Kai grinned and nodded his head. "Yup!" Kai turned to look at the others over Tala's shoulder before he looked up at Tala, his expression one of complete happiness. "Rei also told me I was in a tournament and I made him proud 'cause I won!"

Tala smiled at Kai before he glanced over his shoulder at the depressed teen. He frowned as Rei gently played with the stuffed tiger's small paws and head. He looked back at Kai who was also staring over his shoulder at the depressed boy, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong with Rei?" he asked, looking up at the red head.

"He's sad." Tala answered simply. "He thinks you're abandoning him for me."

Kai's red eyes widened. So Rei thought he didn't like him anymore? That just wouldn't do. Kai would just have to change that and show Rei that he loved him too.

"Down?" Kai said, kicking his feet slightly.

Tala smiled and placed the child on the ground, his smile widening to a grin as Kai made his way quickly to Rei. He lightly tugged on the teens pant leg as they walked, gaining Rei's attention.

"Up?" came the simple question as Kai raised his arms.

Rei smiled and lifted the child into his arms. "Do you want this?" Rei asked, holding Drig up for Kai to take. Kai nodded his head and took the toy, holding it close to him. He leaned his head on Rei's shoulder and played with the tiger, making the stuffed animal lightly head butt Rei's chest like he used to, even though he didn't remember.

Tala smiled at the two before turning his attention in front of him and leaning his head on Bryan's shoulder. "They would make a cute couple." Tala stated, curing his fingers around Bryan's. "Well, if Kai would hurry up and turn back into a teenager anyway."

Bryan rolled his eyes but nodded slightly at his boyfriends crazy way of just putting people together. Even if the couple wouldn't work out, he could just picture them together out of pure and unrelenting boredom. Once, he tried to convince him that Mariah and Rei would be good together. That lasted for three seconds. Then he burst out laughing and said "yeah, when hell freezes over so bad that even snow thinks it's to cold!" Then he thought Kai and Rei would be so much cuter. Good choice Tal, good choice.

"ICECREAM!" was the first thing everyone heard before Tyson, Max, and Kaleen ran full speed into the little cafe type store. The others followed calmly, more sane than their three friends.

After the first three ordered everything off of the menu, the others ordered, giving the waitress a look of pity when she smiled and said "coming right up!" She obviously didn't know what she was in for.

After the group was finished eating, the three teams left. Actually, after Tyson and Kaleen had eaten the place out of stock and Max went on a serious sugar high rampage through the store screaming about the marshmellows plotting against them and having a full out war with icecream, chocolate syrup, gummy bears, and sprinkles with the equally hyper Kai, the group was kicked out.

Everyone was currently walking back to the hotel (except for Fatal Rage. They split up since they had to go the other way) random people giving them odd looks. It wasn't every day you saw people walking around looking like giant icecream sundaes.

"I blame you people." Tala stated, still trying to get the chocolate syrup out of his hair. "If you would have just sat down and drank the friggin milk like the lady said, we wouldn't be a total mess."

Kai looked up at him with adorable, sad puppy eyes. "You even blame me?" he whimpered softly.

Tala cracked under the look. "Of course not Kai. I just blame them." he replied, pointing at Max and Tyson.

"Hey! I wasn't even in the fight!" Tyson defended.

"No, you were just giving the blonde the amo." Bryan pointed out, not caring that he had sprinkles and gummy bears stuck to his face and clothes. "Man, I have icecream in places icecream should never be."

"Don't worry Bry." Tala said, lightly kissing the taller teens cheek. "I do too."

"What ever." Tyson dismissed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kai yawned softly and buried his face in Bryan's chest, seeing as Bryan was the one currently holding him. Tala was still trying to get the chocolate out of his hair.

"If this stuff doesn't come out, then one of you are dying a totally slow, painful, bloody death." Tala threatened, glaring daggers at Max and Tyson.

"Why isn't Rei included in you're pointing and glaring?!" Tyson complained, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Max agreed, also crossing his arms. "He was there too!"

"Probably because he's mature." Bryan stated as Tala gave up on his hair and stole Kai from him. Bryan glanced at Rei, smirking as he saw the small glare shift from himself to Tala. _"Or maybe not." _Bryan thought.

Upon entering the hotel, Tala immediately grabbed his bag and high tailed it for the bathroom. "I am so first! You people can forget your faces!" Tala screamed as he slammed the door shut. He could still be heard mummbling about the sugary candy that was still all over him.

"Is he always this dramatic?" Max asked, finally having come off his sugar high...some what anyway...

"No." Bryan answered. "He's calm compared to usual."

Tala peaked his head out of the bathroom and glared at Bryan. "Don't talk about me. I can hear you!" he scolded before looking at Kai. "Come on Kai, you have to get a bath too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok!! That's it for chapter 26.....O ME GORSH!!! I'M ON CHAPTER 26!!! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!

I am terribly, totally, and completely sorry this took so long!! I had writers block again...I swear it's a disease...but then my mom got rid of the phone...she brought it back though cuz she's nice like that!! SOOOOO....I got to update!!! woo!!! Hope you liked this chapter and hope it was worth the wait...if it wasn't...complain...tell me...I'm sure it will motivate me to write the next chapter quicker...maybe...maybe not cuz I'm still suffering from writer's block...le sigh...

Anyway...please review...please?? I'm sure you will cuz you guess are SO much more faithful than I am...untill next time!!

P.S. I'm changing my name to Kry XIII!!


	27. I Do Love You

Kistune: Ok! Because I felt SO bad that the last chapter took SOOOOOOOOO--

Tala: times 50 bajillion!!

Kistune: long...I decided to go ahead and get started on this!! WOO!!

Tala: well maybe if you would stop being lazy and write more...

Kistune: hey! with writer's block...I CAN'T!!!

Tala: a likely excuse...

Kistune: anyway...I finally saw Sweeney Todd!! you people MUST watch it if you haven't!! if you have...WATCH IT AGAIN!!! I've had it for a day and have already watched it--

Tala: 50 bajillion times!!!

Kistune: YES!!! anyway...Disclaimer: I always feel like I'm spelling that wrong...anyway...I don't own Beyblade and I never will...

Tala: thank who's ever up there for that...chapter 27: I Do Love You...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tala peaked his head out of the bathroom and glared at Bryan. "Don't talk about me. I can hear you!" he scolded before looking at Kai. "Come on Kai, you have to get a bath too."**

---

Kai looked up as he heard his name. "Do I really have to?" the child whined.

"Yes." Tala answered simply. "You're covered in everything from that store..."

"Is everybody getting a bath?" Kai asked, trying to get out of it anyway he could.

"Of course. Who wants to go to sleep feeling ew?"

"Then can I wait until Rei has to get one?!"

All eyes turned to Kai. He had jumped out of Bryan's lap and had ran behind Rei's legs, peaking out from behind them. Tala glanced at Rei's surprised, blushing face and smirked.

"Sure, that's fine." Tala answered, turning to look at Bryan. "I SO TOLD YOU!" he screamed triumphetly before closing the door once more.

Bryan sighed as attention was transfered from Kai to him. He silently counted back from 10 in his head. As soon as he reached 1 the red head peaked his head out again.

"Bryan..." Tala called, giving him an innocent look. "Come on! It's lonely in the shower."

Bryan stood up from the bed without a word and made his way to the bathroom, the red head smiling and pulling him through the door.

"Tyson...Kenny...come on..." Max said as he slowly made his way to the door. "I don't wanna be in here anymore...they're scaring me."

"Me too." Tyson agreed, running out of the door behind Max.

Kenny sighed. "Night guys. We'll be back later tonight."

Rei nodded and looked down at Kai, who was now sitting in front of him on his feet playing with Drig. Rei smiled softly before picking the child up and sitting on the bed, putting Kai in his lap. Kai looked up at him curiously, Drig momentarily forgotten.

"What's wrong Rei?" he asked, turning so he was facing the teen.

"Nothing." Rei smiled, lightly kissing the child's forhead.

Kai giggled softly and picked Drig up once again to play with the small toy. He flapped the stuffed animals little arms, smiling slightly before turning his attention to Rei. He hugged the older boy, burying his face in his chest.

"I love you Rei." Kai whispered quietly. Rei's eyes widened. Had he heard him right? His expression changed from surprise to one of sadness. Kai was just a kid right now. He probably meant he loved him like a close friend or something like that. It didn't mean anything.

"Yeah." Rei said just as softly. "I love you too."

Kai's smile widened as he pulled away. He hopped off of Rei's lap and sat beside him on the bed.

"Hear that Drig?" He asked quietly. "He loves me too!" Kai giggled softly and looked up as he heard the shower finally shut off after an hour. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door, sitting down in front of it and waiting for the two older teens to come out.

When the door finally opened, Kai looked up at the two Russians, smiling when they noticed him.

"Ok Kai. You and Rei have to get a bath now." Tala couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Kai nodded and glanced over to Rei. "Come on!" Kai called. "I wanna play in the bubbles!"

Rei nodded and stood up from his seat on the bed, grabbing their clothes and walking into the bathroom. He put the clothes on the counter and sat on the edge of the tub, turning the water on and waiting for it to get warm.

Kai glanced at Rei before turning his attention back to Tala. "He's says he loves me too." Kai told him and Bryan, the grin spreading across his face.

Tala smiled. "Then hurry up and go get your bath." he lightly pushed the child into the bathroom and shut the door before turning to Bryan and grinning.

Tala sighed softly, his smile disappearing only slightly as he leaned his head against Bryan's chest. "If only Kai would remember this when he's back to normal." he whispered, closing his eyes as Bryan softly played with his hair.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll remember somehow." Bryan assured the red head.

"If you say so." Tala replied, leaning up slightly and kissing Bryan's lips lightly.

---

Rei leaned his head back as Kai threw the bubbles in the air. He glanced at the small child trying to stack the bubbles on top of each other and sighed. He really needed to concentrate on how to get the chibi captain normal again. He just couldn't figure out how. Why had on spell worked while the other hadn't?

He popped his knuckles before turning his head to stare at the wall, lost in his thoughts. Kai stared at him, a small frown on his face. He carefully made his way closer to the teen. He climbed in his lap and stared at him, wating for Rei to notice him.

Rei snapped back to reality and turned his attention to Kai. "Wha--" he started before he was cut off by Kai's soft lips on his own.

Rei's mind instantly shut down. Kai was kissing him. _Kai was kissing him._ But Kai was only a little kid at the moment. It wasn't right. He was about to pull away when Kai beat him to it.

"Rei?" Kai said quietly looking up at him. He could tell Rei was upset. Rei frowned and he pulled Kai into a hug, closing his eyes and sighing silently. Kai stared at the wall behind Rei, frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Rei answered. "Just...don't do that again."

"But why not?" Kai asked innocently, pushing away from Rei to see his face. "Taytay and Bribri kiss all the time and they love each other. Why can't I kiss you?"

"You just...can't." Rei bit his lip and stood up, grabbing a towel and drying off. Kai stared at the bubbles floating on the water. He felt the tears prick at his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He knew he upset Rei, he just didn't know exactly what he did wrong.

"Come on. Time to get out." Kai turned towards Rei as he heard the others voice. Kai nodded and climbed out of the tub, grabbing the towel handed to him and drying off.

After they got dressed, they walked out of the bathroom. Tala looked at them, a smile present on his face before it dropped. Rei laid down on his bed while Kai walked to Tala and Bryan. He climbed up into Tala's lap and buried his face in the others chest, sniffling quietly.

"What's wrong Kai?" he asked softly.

"He doesn't love me." Kai replied just loud enough for Tala to just barely hear.

The red head frowned. "Yes he does." Tala whispered to the child, rocking him gently. "Don't worry, he does."

Kai shook his head. "No, he doesn't." he argued. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't Kai." Tala put him on the floor and gently pushed him towards Rei's bed. "Trust me."

Kai bit his lip as he watched Tala and Bryan stand up. They walked towards the door, Tala waving bye and Bryan just nodding once before they left the room. Kai sighed and looked towards Rei. He slowly walked towards him and carefully climbed up onto the bed, crawling towards Rei.

"Rei?" he whispered nervously, afraid Rei would ignore him or worse, hurt him.

Rei looked up at him before wrapping his arms around the chibified captain and pulling him towards him. Kai smiled happily and clenched his fists in Rei's shirt. He yawned and pouted slightly as his eye lids started to drop. He cuddled closer to Rei and closed his eyes, sleep instantly coming over him.

Rei gazed down at the child, sighing softly before lightly kissing his forehead. "I love you Kai..." he whispered as he closed his eyes too and falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SO PROUD!!! I finally finished chapter 27!!! YES!!! WOO!!! anyway...please review...since you guys are awesome and loyal and just all around better people than I am...I know you will....the reviews can even be about how lazy and slow and incompetant I am...


End file.
